blinded by darkness
by xxxikutoxxx
Summary: amu hinamori is the most popular girl in her school or at least on the outside but inside she is just like any other teenaged girl but one day her life changes forever when her mother, father and sister all die she gets powers and has to live with the...
1. a tragedy

**blinded by darkness **

**by: xxxikutoxxx **

**plot**- amu hinamori is the most popular girl in her school or at least on the outside but inside she is just like any other teenaged girl but one day her life changes forever when her mother, father and sister all die and know one knows where they are or how it happened but after the incident she figures out that she has a very dark and mysterious powers. and she also figures out that she has to move in with tsukiyomi family, which she heard they only have one son that still lives with them named ikuto and he would be going to school with amu. so what will happen will amu figure out how to control her newly found powers or will she give into the darkness and will she fall in love with ikuto or she could be blinded by darkness. the world may never know! (p.s sorry for the long plot and I hope you like it)

**Xxxikutoxxx: so are you ready ikuto? **

**Ikuto: ready for what? *walks in with chocolate icecream* **

**Xxxikutoxxx: well your going to be in my story of course. **

**Ikuto: what? I dont wanna.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh quit your whining. Comon it'll be fun. **

**Ikuto: nah, im to cool for that lame stuff.**

**Amu: *walks in* so, what are you to cool for? **

**Ikuto: oh she wants me to be a part of her stupid story. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey its not stupid! Well maybe it is, but your going to be in it weather you like it or not. oh and did I forget to to tell you that amu is going to be in it to? **

**Ikuto: what? Shes going to be in it to! Oh now im really not going to be in it if this weirdo is.**

**Amu: hey, what did you say?**

**Ikuto: you heard me, your a weirdo!**

**Amu: your going to regret saying that! *chaces him***

**xxxikutoxxx: haha serves you right ikuto, but im going to use you for my story anyways. Now ikuto say it.**

**Ikuto: *still runing* fine, xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: thats right but I do own you. *laughs evily* but anyways lets begin.**

**~ chapter 1 ~**

"amu-chan? Amu-chan?" the voice said. "wake up or you'll be late for school." it was then that I realized who it was. "yes, mom im getting up." I yelled grogely. Hi my name is amu hinamori, im sixteen years old, I am in tenth grade and im curently living with my mom, dad, and sister ami. But anyways back to the story. I didnt understand why, but for some reason I felt like something bad was going to happen that day, but what was it? "hmm oh well." she said as she shrugged it of. I went to my closet and picked out a pink frilly short sleved shirt that said "hot chick" on it and a pair of faded jiens with holes all through it because that was the style nowadays.

The reason I wore this was because today is the first day that we dont have to wear uniforms. I ran down stairs to where my mom was standing with her hands on her hips, angrily staring at me.

"well, what took you so long?" she asked not moving her eyes from me as she scaned the rest of my body as she continued to ask me questions before I could answer them. "and, why are you wearing that? What happened to your uniform?" she asked. "well." I started. "its a new semester and the school said that we dont have to wear them anymore so im not going to." I said sternly.

"yes you do, now go up stairs and put your uniform on." she said while walking to the kitchen table to sit down. "but I-" I started. "now!" she interupted. "humph." I huffed as I turned around and started stomping up the stairs to my room where my unifrom was. As I changed I felt like someone was watching me from out the window. _"imposible." _I thought. _"theres no way anyone could watch me, im on the second floor for christ sakes, just calm down and get to school before you get in more trouble." _I shrugged it of and ran down stairs and out the door and was on my way to school where I was going to be the only one in a uniform.

When I got to the class room everyone was standing around a little tv in the middle of the room which was weird cause usually they were all in there seats. They all happened to be wearing there regular clothes but I shrugged it off and went over to see what they were watching and you wouldn't believe what I saw.

**~ end of chapter 1 ~ **


	2. their son is ?

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright yet another chapter so lets figure out what happens to amu, shall we? Oh and sorry for taking so long to upload it and thanks for the reviews I am glad u want keep reading to be honest I wasn't expecting people to like it cause when I wrote it I thought it was horrible. But thank u all! XD**

**Ikuto: fine might as well I have nothing better to do. **

**Amu: yea I wanna know what happens.**

**Ikuto: yeah when am I supose to come in to the story?**

**Amu: haha I bet your just jelous cause your not in it yet. Haha I bet you wont even be in it this chapter! **

**Ikuto: alright i'll take that bet.**

**Amu: huh what?**

**Ikuto: you said that you bet I wont be in this chapter and I except but if I win you have to do whatever I say.**

**Amu: fine but if I win you have to do what I want.**

**Ikuto: fine then but im just leting you know now that I wont lose**

**amu: niether will I.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: must you guys bet on everything?**

**Amu & ikuto: yes **

**xxxikutoxxx: well then lets move on with the story then.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

**recap of chapter one: **They all happened to be wearing there regular clothes but I shrugged it off and went over to see what they were watching and you wouldn't believe what I saw.

**~ chapter 2 ~**

I saw the outside of my house and police were going in and out of it, then I saw them bring out three body bags with people in them, and instantly I knew who they were. They were my parents and my sister, then I heard the person on the news start talking. "we still dont know who did this or why they would take the lives of these inosent people but im sure we will have more information at a later time. Im rick handcut reporting live." the man said with a semy smile, then the tv went black as the teacher steped twords us.

"alright everyone get to your seats." he said sternly while placing a hand on my shoulder. "hey?" he whispered quietly. "hey, you alright amu?" he asked worridly, but amu was still frozen in that spot. Then she blinked as his grip tightened on her shoulder. "I-im fine." she took a deep breath as she shrugged his hand of of her shoulder and sat in her desk. _"there dead"_ she thought. _"there not coming back, im going to live all alone in a big two story house." _then suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

She couldnt see the mans face because of his hat but he was wearing a police uniform and he was silently talking to the teacher but she couldn't make out what they were saying but, she asumed they were talking about the situation she was in. then the teacher turned twords her and gestured for her to go with the police man. "you take care of yourself now." he whispered basically implying that I wasn't going to come back. She then obediently followed the strange police man outside to where a man and woman stood staring at her like there was something wrong with her. Then the police man spoke loudly. "ehem, miss hinamori these are close friends of your parents and they have so kindly agreed to let you stay with them. Well i'll leave you in there hands, good day to you all."

he said then walked of. "do you want to go to your house and pack your bags?" the man asked softly. I nodded not knowing what to say to him. "alright then lets go." he said while holding my door open for me and he smiled. I gave them both a quick glance then I reluctantly got into the car and off we went to my house to pack my bags then after we drove two boring hours to there house and when we got there I stood there shocked to see a big white mansion. "wow!" I said. "I was expecting a big house, but not a mansion."

"you like it?" the man asked probably noticing the shocked expression on amu's face but who wouldn't be shocked to find out that the house they were going to be living in until they graduate was a mansion. "um, yeah its beautiful." I said still shocked. "im glad you like it amu, well are you going to just stand there like a weirdo or are you going to go check it out? Your room's on the 3rd floor alright?" the lady asked not to interested in me that much in fact it was like she couldn't stand me. "uh, yeah, okay i'll see you later then." I said nicley trying to sound like I cared about if I saw her again. She opened her mouth to say something but then the man spoke for her. "yeah, do you want dinner?" he asked. "um, no thank you im just going to go to bed." I said while walking up the stairs. (sorry I'm no good with discribing things like houses)

**in her room!**

"_wow!" _she thought._ "I didn't expect today to go the way it did I mean first my parents die suddenly right after I get to school, then a police officer comes in the middle of class and tells me that I have to live with these people I dont even know but he did say they were friends of my parents but still I dont really like them that much." _she glanced at the clock and noticed it was eleven o'clock and she figured she would try to get some sleep because tommorow was her first day at a new school.

**The next morning!**

I hadn't slept very much that night cause I was very nervous to start school at seiyo high and by the time I realized what time it was it was time to get ready for school. I got my new uniform that we are supose to wear but I figured I could spice it up at least a little bit. It was a black jacket with a white shirt under it, a red tie, a plad skirt and black shoes. (ugh I suck at discribing things so if u dont like it then look up amu's uniform online) I put my hair up in a pony tail then I made my way down stairs into the big kitchen, it had granite stone counter tops, and what looked like really exspensive fridge and stove and I could smell bacon and eggs to. Then whatever that ladys name was motioned for me to sit next to her. I sighed then walked over and sat down next to her staring at the table which was really nice oak wood by the way. "are you hungry dear?" asked the lady.

"um." I started. "not really." I sighed. "oh, okay um, aruto will you give amu a ride to school?" she asked continuing to eat her breakfast. "alright sure." he said as he got up from his chair. "oh I almost forgot to tell you, my son sends his regards and he's sorry that he couldn't stay for breakfast but he had to go to school early to take care of something." he explained with a smile. I giggled a little but tried to hide it, but he looked like he was my servent and I was a princess or something. "o-oh thats alright I will see him at dinner right?" I asked still trying not to giggle, but I was kinda anoyed that he was treating me like a princess like everyone else at my old school. "yes, he will be joining us for dinner. Oh would you look at the time? We better get going or you'll be late for school." he said as he and I headed out the door.

**At school!**

"_so class 2-B is where I need to go." _she thought to herself as she looked at her scedguale. "ah, here it is." she said as she looked up. She placed her hand on the door, and at that moment she felt something but she couldn't tell what it was. _"hmm, that was weird I felt something but I have no idea what it was." _she thought. "hmm, I dont know why but it feels like someones watching me." she shrugged it off and slid the door open. The teacher and and some of the students glanced at the door to find a pink haired girl. "me", with eyes like golden honey, then I hear some of them whisper to the person next to them. _"shes so cute." "yeah she must be really popular." _I rolled my eyes at this. _"oh great now they're going to start treating me like a princess to." _I thought to myself. Then I heard two people in the back of the room laughing and I couldn't help but think that they were laughing at me for some reason. I looked over to see who was laughing and saw two boys one with blonde hair and redish colored eyes, and the other with blue shaggy hair and saphire eyes, then I looked back at the teacher blushing. Well I had to admit they were really cute. "so you must be miss hinamori?" he asked boredly. "yea." I replyed. "well then do you want to say anything to the class?" he asked. "nope." I replyed with my cool and spicey voice. "hmm, well then im going to put you in front of ikuto, ikuto? Please raise your hand." he looked at the blue haired boy. I looked over to the boy with blue hair who's name was aperiently ikuto and he looked over and stared at me for a minute then he put his hand up and sighed.

"alright, go sit in front of him, w-well if thats okay with you that is?" he asked. "uh, yeah whatever its fine I geuss. Your the teacher." I sighed and walked over and sat in front of ikuto and I still felt him looking at me but then he turned twords his friend and started talking to the blonde boy again. "ehem, Ikuto? Tadase? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" the teaacher asked looking up from his book. Everyone looked at them except for me of course cause I have to keep my cool and spicey character up. Then ikuto answered him. "no, nothing." he said then he glanced at me seeing that I wasn't going crazy over him like every other girl in class. "well then please be quiet until the bell rings. It should only be about one minute, you can wait tell then cant you?" the teacher asked. "yes." ikuto answered.

Ding-dong Ding-dong

the bell rang and everyone left including me ignoring ikuto and tadase.

**At home/dinner!**

"hey, amu how was your first day of school?" aruto asked while putting out plates for the four of us, yes the four of us cause there son will be joining us for dinner and I finally get to meet him. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw something blue move into the room and I looked to see a blue haired boy with saphire eyes siting across of me. _"no way." _I thought _"this cant be happening, this cant be the same person I saw at school, could it?" _"amu, I would like you to meet my son ikuto." no way!

~ end of chapter two ~

**xxxikutoxxx: well there done with yet another chapter of many. haha looks like ikuto won the bet amu.**

**Amu: aww damn I always lose thats why I never bet.**

**Ikuto: haha thats right now you have to do what I say.**

**Amu: like hell I would. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: come on amu a bet is a bet now do whatever he wants at least for today.**

**Amu: fine what do u want ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *smirks* kiss me**

**amu: NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD DO THAT!**

**Ikuto: oh we'll see about that. **

**Amu: oh shut up! *blushes***

**xxxikutoxxx: well then see you in the next chapter please review and tell me what you think of it so far. **


	3. so much pain

**Xxxikutoxxx: alrighty chapter 3 is here and sorry it took so long to upload it but iv'e been busy with school so yea but hope u like it.**

**Ikuto: yea im finally in it and I won the bet with amu but she is being a stubborn bitch and wont do what I say.**

**Amu: hey I heard that and no matter how many times you ask im not goingto kiss you, even if you were the last one left on earth, even if I had to choose between you or a monkey, or if the only way to save the world was to kiss you, even if-**

**ikuto: ALRIGHT I GET IT! but dont worry some day u will fall for me I can guarante that**

**amu: ha not on your life. Hey xxxikutoxxx please can you just tell me how long I have to deal with this thing in that story of yours anyways?**

**Ikuto: yea are we gonna be together or what?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: well I dont know, you'll have to read on to find out but anyways if I dont move on with the chapter then you will never know oh and I apologise for any spelling mistakes, so disclaimer do your thing.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx does not own shugo chara! XD**

**Recap of chapter 2- **Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw something blue move into the room and I looked to see a blue haired boy with saphire eyes siting across of me. _"no way." _I thought _"this cant be happening, this cant be the same person I saw at school, could it?" _"amu, I would like you to meet my son ikuto." no way!

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY! I cant believe he's going to be living with me theres just no way I can make it to graduation now, ugh why must god hate me, I swear he did this just to anoy the hell out of me. "yo, nice to finally meet you." the boy named ugh I hate to say his name but ikuto said like he didn't really care. I was still really shocked though I mean he did laugh all through class I couldn't even pay attention, so if I fail because of him then i'll make his life a living hell.

"hi, um we sort of already met." I said cooly.

"oh did we now?" he asked smirking.

"yea we did, remember this morning when the teacher told you to raise your hand so I could sit in front of you?" I asked angrily, how could he not remember he stared right at me.

"nope, doesn't ring a bell." he looked away smirking.

"wow, I guess I was right you are an idiot." I said with a smirk of my own.

"humph, that maybe true but im a good looking idiot though, right?" he asked while his face was inches away from mine.

"y-you wish you idiot." I stuttered a little bit but I think it was because he was to close to me, at least I think thats why, or was it because I was blushing a little. Wait a minute blushing, amu hinamori doesn't blush for any body.

"whatever, don't worry soon you will fall for me just like all the other girls. Just you wait my little _amu_ just you wait." he said in a seductive voice.

This started to get me angry I mean what gives him the right to start comparing me to other girls, cause i'll never be like them and fall for this guy I mean who does he think he is a king or something. "ha in your dreams, im not like other girls and fall in love with an idiot like you." I said angrily. Hmm it kinda hurts for some reason whenever I call him names, but oh well im just going to ignore the pain and antagonise him a lot more sense im sure he will do it to me to.

"well then amu? Ikuto? shall we eat dinner now?" asked the lady. Wow I still don't know her name but I don't want to ask what her name is because she might get mad at me, so I geuss i'll ignore it and wait until shes ready to tell it to me. "yes." I agreed sense ikuto wasn't saying anything at all. I went and was about to sit next to ikuto's mother when she said. "amu, dear why don't you sit over there by ikuto?" she sugested. I glared at ikuto and geuss what, yeah thats right he had a big smirk on his face like he had won something. I sighed in difeet and sat next to him.

"there don't worry amu sooner or later you and ikuto will be the best of friends, oh maybe even fall in love to." aruto said sarcasticly. Woah wait a minute there is no way I could ever fall in love with that thing, plus do they really want someone like me who is poor to go out with their son? Ha theres no way. I glanced over at ikuto who was looking at my reaction to aruto's statement while laughing as well of course. "what do you think your laughing at i-idiot?" I asked while blushing.

"oh, im laughing at you of course, what did you think I was laughing at myself?" he asked all serious now. "n-nothing, I new you wouldn't be laughing at yourself because you think your to cool or something. But thats just the way idiots are, especually rich ones." I sighed. "and whats that supose to mean." he asked angrily.

"oh nothing, nothing, it just means that rich people think to highly of them selves and don't give a damn about people like me. And also they think that just because their rich they can have anything they want." I stated. Well it wasn't like I was lieing thats really what rich people do. They toss poor people like me aside like were garbage and take advantage of us also.

"so what your saying is that I think to highly of myself and that I don't give a damn about people like you, is that it?" he asked almost in my face. I could tell he was getting really mad right now but I didn't care cause im gonna say my opinoin. "thats right cause its true you do think to highly of yourself, and you probably don't give a damn about poor people do you? Whens the last time you've ever helped out a poor person ikuto?" I asked while getting up in his face, but also trying to stay far enough away cause he looked like he wanted to smack me right about now.

"um, iv'e helped out poor people before." he defended himself.

"really, when?" I asked.

"well im helping you out right now arent I, by letting you stay here?" he asked while smirking again.

"yea, but I don't count." I said with a cool and spicy voice.

"sure you do, you just said that you were poor didn't you?" he asked.

"yea, so?" I crossed my arms.

"so, that means you count so stop complaining and just be thankful we let you stay with us." he said while walking away. "yea, I was thankful for that until I met you idiot, ugh I didn't even want to come here in the first place, and if it wasn't for my parents and sisters death I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have to see your faceses. I hate you ikuto so dont ever talk to me again. Oh and i'll never fall for you." I yelled to him. _"ah theres that pain again, why do I feel so much pain when I call ikuto names like idiot? I don't get it. Oh well he disereved it though." _I thought. _"well maybe that was I little mean though, I should go apologise to him."_

"amu?" aruto asked sadly.

"what?" I asked.

"do you really hate living with us that much? And what about all that stuff you said about rich people? Is that really what you think about us?" he asked not leting me answer the first question.

"no I don't hate living with you guys at all, I just wish you wouldn't treat me like im a princess thats all, and I said all that stuff about rich people because I was mad at ikuto and I don't think of you guys like that its just ikuto that is like that. But it didn't give me a right to say that stuff and for that im sorry." I apologised then walked up stairs to apologise to ikuto. No matter how much I didn't want to.

I made my way up the stairs and went to the left cause his room is across from mine, then I saw a black door with gold letters on it that said ikuto really fancy. "_Wow someone likes royalty a little to much." _I thought to myself and sighed. _"ugh, what am I doing? im supose to be the bigger person and apologise to him. But he sure is making it difficult." _

I hesitated then knocked on the door, only to find that no one answered, so I knocked again, and again, and again, until finally I got an answer.

"what is it?" ikuto asked through the door.

"uh, hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"why?" he asked.

"because I want to." I replyed. Not that I actually wanted to though.

"fine, its unlocked." he answered boredly.

I opened the door. His room had white walls, his bed was blue, he had hard wood floors, and that was basically it. Just a plain room really, I was shocked I thought it was going to be something fancy like his door sugests but it was normal.

"so, what do you want?" he asked while looking away. Wow he actually wasn't smirking or making fun of me for once, he must really be upset.

"um, nothing I just-" I started.

"well if your not here for anything then would you please leave me alone?" he interupted.

"well I was going to apologise to you but you interupted me before I could even say it. And why should I apologise anyways its your falt that we had a stupid fight in the first place." I stated.

He turned to face me. "my fault, how is it my fault? Your the one that came in here and thought you new everything about me and my family well geuss what you know nothing about me or my family so if you new what was good for you you would get out of my life." he said angrily.

"you want me to leave?" I asked.

He nodded. "yea, I do cause everything was fine until you showed up, and now my life is ruined. And its all your fault." he said then turned away.

I felt warm wet tears fall down my cheek. What im crying, I never cry not even when my parents died. "f-fine t-then if y-you don't w-want me here t-then i'll l-leave." I stuttered cause I was crying.

I ran out of his room never turning back to see if anyone was following me I ran as far as my feet would let me go from the tsukiyomi house. I eventually found myself in an allyway somewhere in town I asumed but I couldn't keep runing so I sat behind a dumpster and just kept on crying and wishing I was dead.

**Back at ikuto's house!**

Ikuto's pov-

I walked down stairs and saw my parents sitting at the table, mom was playing solitare and dad was reading something weird I guessed. I made my way over to them and noticed that the girl named amu was no where to be found. I sighed. _"I really should apologise to her. Shouldn't I?" _I thought. "ah, mom? Dad? Wheres amu?" I asked curiously.

"oh, she left about fifteen minutes ago." mom answered.

"yea, she semed really upset about something and then she just ran away, we were gonna go and find her but we figured she would come back if she wanted to." dad said boredly.

"what? Which way did she go?" I asked, thinking about what I said to her fifteen minutes ago.

**Flashback still ikuto's pov-**

"_my fault, how is it my fault? Your the one that came in here and thought you new everything about me and my family well geuss what you know nothing about me or my family so if you new what was good for you you would get out of my life." I said angrily. _

"_you want me to leave?" she asked._

_I nodded. "yea, I do cause everything was fine until you showed up, and now my life is ruined. And its all your fault." I said then turned away._

"_f-fine t-then if y-you don't w-want me here t-then i'll l-leave." she stuttered cause she was crying. _

**End of flashback-**

man I cant believe I said such mean things to her. I'll be surprised if she ever wants to talk to me again.

"we don't know which way she went but it started to rain so maybe you should wait before you go and find her." mom sugested.

"no, im going right now, and i'll bring her back." I said while runing out the door.

Amu's pov-

"its raining. Its so cold. Im cold, someone find me please, I-I cant take it any longer, ikuto im sorry." I said, then I blacked out.

**~ end of chapter 3 ~**

**xxxikutoxxx: haha well then a cliff hanger to pull it all together.**

**Ikuto: aww come on it was getting really good.**

**Amu: hey why did you have to make ikuto so mean in this story thingy?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: cant tell you its a secret so review please and read chapter four to find out what happens next, oh and im sorry if it takes me a couple of days to upload chapter four. Woo hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. new kid!

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello people finally I am uploading chapter 4. I have to admit i've been dreading this chapter mostly because chapter three was hard to come up with so I knew this one wouldn't be any easyer. So yeah sorry for if it takes more than two days to upload this chapter but hope you like it! Hey, amu? Ikuto? Don't you want to know what happens next?**

**Amu: yes!**

**Ikuto: yea but we got bored cause your taking forever to get this chapter started.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: well then sorry to keep you waiting but I was staring at a blank piece of paper for the past three days cause I couldn't figure out what to write. **

**Ikuto: its okay but start the damn chapter already im so bored and I want to know what happens next.**

**Amu: yea, I want to know to.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: alright, alright here it is.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara XD!**

**Recap of chapter 3- **

_**Amu's pov-**_

"_**its raining. Its so cold. Im cold, someone find me please, I-I cant take it any longer, ikuto im sorry." I said, then I blacked out.**_

~ Chapter 4 ~

ikuto's pov-

it's raining, it's cold, and my breathing is heavy. I ran, and ran, I don't know how long i've been runing, but im tired. I want to stop runing but my legs wont let me. I eventually found myself runing through a very dark ally, all their was in it was a very old and rusted dumpster. I ran past it while glancing over, it was then that I saw a girl with pink hair, and had nothing on but a tank top and black shorts.

"amu?" I asked while kneeling on one knee next to her.

_No answer. _

"amu?" I asked again.

_Still no answer. _

I sighed and then picked her up bridal style. "you idiot. You have a fever." I said to the limp body in my arms. _"what are you doing ikuto? Are you really talking to an unconsous person? Wow she sure looks cute when shes unconsous ugh, what are you thinking ikuto your not supose to fall in love with her, shes supose to fall in love with you like all the other girls."_ I thought to myself while blushing a brilliant crimson red.

Amu's dream-

I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was setting, I loved all the colors, like orange, red, purple, and pink. It's just so beautiful to watch, yet I get the feeling that somethings missing, but what is it? It was then that I realized I wasn;t alone, sitting right next to me was none other then ikuto. He was watching me this whole time.

"what?" I asked curiously.

"oh, nothing." he said while wraping his right arm around my shoulder. I blushed like a tomato, he giggled. "your so cute, my little strawberry." he said while slowly getting closer to my face.

"I-Ikuto?" I stuttered.

"I love you amu!" he said before he kissed me on the lips passionitly.

I felt my body go numb at first I tried to pull away, but ikuto's grip get tighter and the kiss got deeper. I decided to give in because I couldn't get away, I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. When I was able to I said... "i love you to i-ikuto." I whispered in his ear then kissed him on the lips again.

~ end of amu's dream but still amu's pov ~

I woke up blushing like crazy, I sat up and got out of bed. I went over to my closet and got on my uniform. _"why did I have that crazy dream, and why did I say that I loved ikuto?" _I thought to myself. Then I went down stairs to find aruto, ikuto, and ikuto's mother, yeah I know what your thinking I still don't know her name I don't even know if I will ever know it, but anyways, they were all sitting at the table, then they looked up at me.

"well its about time you woke up sleeping beauty." he said with a smirk on his face. Ugh I wanna wipe that smirk right of his face.

"ikuto?" his mother said while smacking him on the arm.

He frowned a little. "okay, okay I get it, im sorry amu." he apologized.

"apology actcepted now can we go to school now." I asked while looking over to aruto.

"oh, ikuto will give you a ride to school cause Im busy." aruto said anoyed, never looking up from the news paper. "_Oh no what did I do to him." _I asked myself.

"oh, o-okay." I replyed while turning around and walking out the door pulling ikuto along with me.

**~ Time skip/ at school ~**

the teacher walked in the classroom carrying two text books. One was a math book, and the other was a science book. He set them down on his desk then got up in front of the class. Everyone just kept on talking.

"alright class settle down." he said sternly.

No one listens and keeps on talking, except me, I was staring off into space.

"hey, everyone shut up." he yelled.

Everyone stoped talking and turned to see a very mad teacher.

"alright, now that I have your attention I have an anouncement to make." he said, as he kept on looking at me then everyone again.

"ehem, starting tomorrow there will be a new student in here and I want you all to be nice to him, okay?" he asked then looked at me again.

"now, amu? I want you to write him a letter and tell him about thid school and about yourself." he stated while handing me a piece of paper with an envolop, and info on the new student.

"uh, sensei, cant someone else do it? I already have enough to do." I asked hopeful.

"no, I chose you, now get to it." he said while sitting down.

I groaned, then started to write. (don't worry I will show you what the letter says when the new student comes). Once I was finished I sat at my desk for the rest of the day thinking about that crazy dream I had the last night.

(sorry but im just going to skip right to the next day cause im to lazy to type the rest.)

**~ the next day/in school ~**

"alright class today we are going to get a new student, his name is kazu yoshida. Well kazu you can come in now." sensei said while looking at the door.

I turned twords the door only to see a guy with raven black hair, and ruby colored eyes. He was wearing oviously a school uniform that was black, and he didn't look to happy to be here.

**Kazu's pov-**

I went into the classroom and didn't look at anyone, I didn't want to come here in the first place but my "friend." made me, come here, and said that I have to keep an eye on someone named "amu hinamori." but I don't really care cause he said I had to so I geuss it's okay.

**Amu's pov- **

well he sure is different then I would have geussed but whatever to me he's just another new student.

"amu? Please give kazu your letter." he said.

Ugh whatever. "here, you go." I said while giving him the letter.

"Thank you!" he said while taking the letter. Hmm he sort of acts like he's a servent or something, like the way he says thank you, it kinda sounds like he's addresing a king or queen or something.

"uh, yea anytime." I said before walking away, and sitting down in my desk. (oh yea before I forget I should tell you that kazu yoshida is one of my made up characters sorry I didn't tell you guys but yea wanted to keep it a suprise, even thuogh I didn't know I was going to use him either.)

**Letter to kazu- **

on the envolop it said. _Kazu yoshida._ On the inside:

_dear, kazu _

_well I dont know how to start this cause I dont know you ,but well no let me start over my name is amu hinamori , im sixteen years old, hmm lets see I enjoy reading, writing, and a bunch of other stuff, im afraid of ghosts, scary movies, and anything that has to do with that stuff. But yeah I wouldnt really say that this school is the best thing around but it's alright, I mean you got your groupys like, the populars which is really stupid by the way. But their names are ikuto tsukiyomi the leader, he's followed by tadase hotori, then comes nagihiko fujisaki, then its utau hoshina, kukai souma, and I dont know the rest but yea. _(yeah if you don't know what these people look like then oviously you havn't read or seen shugo chara) then theres the jockeys who only know how to play sports, and then theres the geeks who well yea know their geeks it's pretty self explainitory, and then theirs me and I don't really fit into any of these groups but yea thats basically all you need to know about this school. Well I think thats all you need to know so yea i'll talk to you when you get here and I hope we can be great friends.

-amu hinamori

**~ end of letter to kazu/ kazu's pov ~**

well then I geuss I know all I need to know now. Hmm amu hinamori sure is different then I expected. Well whatever I geuss I better say thanks.

**Amu's pov-**

well then finally it's the end of the day, and I figured I would try to talk to kazu and try to make friends with him. So I walked up to his desk, and he was writing something, but I continued to walk over to him.

"uh, hi im-" I started.

"i know who you are, your amu hinamori, am I corect?" he asked while not looking up from what he was writing.

"uh, yea, did you like the letter I wrote?" I asked while blushing a little.

"yeah, I geuss." he sighed.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing, it's just if your done talking to me can I please leave?" he asked. What a jerk I cant believe I wanted to be friends with him.

"you know I was trying to be nice to you and try to be friends but if you don't want to then fine." I said.

"why would I want to be friends with you, friends are just a waste of time." he said angrily.

"well fine then we wont be friends." I said while walking away.

"come on ikuto lets go home." I said angrily.

"ah, alright." he said while following me.

**Kazu's pov-**

"friends are a waste of time, right vincent?" he asked himself.

~ end of chapter 4 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: yea well what did you guys think?**

**Amu: I loved it!**

**Ikuto: yea it was alright.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh alright yay! im so glad that I finally updated this so please review and tell me what you think, and if I should change anything. So see ya XD**


	5. visiter

**Xxxikutoxxx: well hello my readers, it's time for yet another chapter, but before that I would like to say thank you all for the reviews it means a lot to me. To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting you guys to tell me that it sucked but im glad you like it so far, but believe me there is still lots more to **

**amu: yeah it's awsome so far, woo, but whats up with the new kid though?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh you mean kazu?**

**Amu: yeah! Him**

**xxxikutoxxx: well looks like you will have to read and find out now, wont you? Hey wheres ikuto anyways?**

**Amu: oh he couldn't be here he had somewhere else to be.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: do you know where?**

**Amu: yeah something about hanging out with friends.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: he has friends?**

**Amu: yea I was surprised to, but can I read the chapter now.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: yea go ahead.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

chpter 4 recap-

_**Kazu's pov-**_

"_friends are a waste of time, right vincent?" he asked himself._

~ chapter 5 ~

amu's pov-

ugh, I cant believe such a nice looking guy can be such a jerk, I mean I didn't do anything to him. All I wanted was to be friends with him. _hmm, that was weird, why do I keep thinking about him? The way he talks, he was so polite then all of a sudden when I said I wanted to be friends with him, he told me that "friends are a waste of time." does he have some sort of phobia of being friends or something? Hm, well im going to find out why." _I thought to myself, while I was in my room.

(sorry about all the skips but I will try not to do it as much)

**time skip, next morning at school-**

"alright, class today you will be writing a letter to someone in the class, and you can say anything you want in the letter cause it will be anonimous, so they wont know who you are, so when I call your name then come up and pick a name out of the hat. Alright first up is amu." the teacher explained the esignment then called my name.

I groaned, then got up to pick out a name. I glanced overto kazu's desk and happened to noticed that he wasn't paying attention at all. "_humph, why should I care anyways? It's not like were friends or anything." _I thought to myself while picking out a name, oh and thats not the best part geuss who I got?

Yea thats right you geussed it, I got _kazu yoshida, ugh life sucks. Its bad enough I had to write the arrogant little bastard a letter before I even knew him and now I have to do it again. Ugh someone must really hate me." _I thought to myself.

Ikuto's pov-

hmm I think amu has a thing for the new guy or something cause she keeps glancing at him every chance she gets. Hmm im going to find out no matter what.

Amu's pov-

I took out a piece of paper and began to write. (again gonna show the letter later dont worry)

once I was finished I sat at my desk, and stared out the window, until class was over.

Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong

I glanced over at kazu who was gathering up his things, and I unconsously walked over to him.

"um, hi kazu." I said with a smile.

He looked up from what he was doing and sighed. "what do you want?" he asked anoyed.

"what I cant say hi?" I asked angrily.

"no thats meaning less, thats only something someone would say to someone they hang out we dont have that kind of problem. So if you'll excuse me." he said while walking away. (by the way ikuto is watching from somewhere where they cant see him)

"you know saying hi doesn't mean your friends it's just something to say to someone you want to talk to. And your the one who doesn't want to be friends, and I want to know why?" I asked while looking directly into his ruby colored eyes.

"humph, so you want to talk to me do you? You want to get to know me?" he asked still not looking at me.

"well yeah I geuss-" I started.

"well you better stop because I don't want to talk to you or get to know you and I don't have to tell you why I don't want to be friends I just don't so leave me alone." he said sternly.

"well there has to be a reason why, please tell me." I begged. Wait I begged, amu hinamori doesn't beg, what the hell am I doing? A tear started to come down my face.

"because now im out of here, oh and don't even think that we could ever be friends." he said before walking out of the room. Ikuto suddenly showed up in front of my face.

"amu? Hey amu? Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"i-im fine." I replyed.

"then why are you crying?" he asked.

"i-i don't know." I answered truthfully.

"oh, well dont worry about it, who would want to be friends with a guy like him anyways?" he asked.

"i would." I said while glaring at ikuto. "and im going to some day I promise you that, I will become his friend." I said determind.

**Kazu's pov-**

_I was really getting sick of amu, I mean why does she want to be friends so bad? Whatever it's not like I care about her anyways._

**Normal pov-**

kazu made his way to a two story gray house with lots of roses, lilys, and I bunch of other flowers. He went inside making his presents known.

**Kazu's pov-**

"im back." I said with fake happiness.

"how was your day?" a females voice asked.

"fine. Wheres vincent?" I asked curiously.

"oh, master vincent had some buisness to attend to. He shall be back shortly." she explained.

"oh, well then i'll make dinner." I told her as I walked away.

"wait, kazu? Master vincent told me to tell you not to worry about it because you will be joining him for dinner." she told me with a smile.

"why does he want me to join him for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"i don't know, he just told me to tell you that. You better do what he says. After all he didn't have to take you in all those years ago." she frowned.

"I know he didn't. Dont worry I will do what he says." I said angrily before going into the dining room.

**Normal pov/Later at dinner-**

in walked a guy with brownish silver hair, blue eyes, he was wearing a black rain coat.

"welcome master vincent." one of the maids said.

"hey, whats for dinner?" he asked.

"pork, and fried rice." she answered. (sorry couldn't think of anything else)

"alright, is kazu going to be joining me for dinner?" he asked curiously.

"yes he's in the dinning room waiting for you. Um, may I ask why you want him to join you?" she asked. She was probably jelious.

"because, I have to ask him some questions, and it doesn't matter why I want him to join me." he said angrily.

"oh, well pardon my rudness, but you shouldn't have let him stay here all those years ago." she said nervously.

"oh, and why shouldn't I have let him stay here?" he asked her with a smirk.

"well because, well you, I-I don't trust him. And niether should you." she said while looking down.

"oh, really? And whys that?" he asked anoyed.

"well because, he, you found him on the streets and he had blood all over him, and was saying that it was all his fault. Don't you think thats a little bit suspicous?" she asked curiously.

"yes I will admit it was suspicous but I found you the same way." he explained.

"y-you did?" she asked.

"yup I did. Although you wern't all bloody or saying that something was your fault but I did find you the same way." he explained happily.

"oh, I see. Well then i'll try to be nicer to him, but I still don't trust him master vincent." she said sadly.

"thank you." he said befrore he went into the dining room.

In the dinning room kazu was sitting there with food in front of him and he looked deep in thought.

"hey, kazu." he greeted.

"huh." he looked up to see vincent sitting across from him. "oh, hi master vincent." he greeted then looked at his food.

"no." he said.

"no what?" kazu asked.

"how many times do I have to tell you to just call me vincent. No master in front of it." he explained for probably the thousanth time.

"yeah but-" he started

"but nothing, now call me vincent." he demanded.

"um, vincent, can I ask you something?" kazu asked.

"what is it?" he asked.

"um, why do you want me to keep an eye on this hinamori girl?" kazu asked.

"oh, well I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that it's important. So just keep on doing what your doing." he explained.

"oh, okay as you wish mas- um vincent." he corrected himself.

Ding-dong din-dong ding-dong

"oh, lily, will you get the door?" vincent asked with a sweet smile.

"yes, master right away." she said. Before walking away she took a couple seconds to glare at kazu, then she went and opened up the door.

"well I wonder who that could be? Huh kazu?" he asked with a smirk.

Kazu looked up at his master, then sighed.

"kazu, you have a visiter." she said anoyingly.

"really?" kazu questioned.

"yes, come on in sweety." she motioned for the person to come in.

**kazu's pov-**

NO WAY!

~ END OF CHAPTER 5 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: well there chapter 5 is done, now on to chapter 6 and it's going to be... interesting.**

**Amu: yups, please review and tell xxxikutoxxx what you thought of chapter 5.**


	6. horrible past

**Xxxikutoxxx: woo chapter six coming your way! ugh, school has been so anoying with the homework i've been getting but don't worry cause it's my vacation so expect more chapters.**

**Amu: woo chapter six, and kazu's still a jerk.**

**Ikuto: who's kazu?**

**Amu: oh thats right you wernt here last chapter so you don't know. Kazu is the new kid and well you'll have to read it to find out so here.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: what she said here's another chapter disclaimer do your thing.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!XD**

**recap of chapter 5-**

"_kazu, you have a visiter." she said anoyingly._

"_really?" kazu questioned._

"_yes, come on in sweety." she motioned for the person to come in._

_**kazu's pov-**_

_NO WAY!_

**~ chapter 6 ~**

Kazu's pov-

in came a pink haired girl, with golden honey eyes. She hesitantly walked twords me. I glanced up at vincent who was staring at me with what looked like an angry look in his eyes. Basically asking me why she was here, which I wanted to know to.

"why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"i came to ask you some questions. And I demand answers." she said as she glared at me.

"who's this kazu?" vincent asked curiously.

"oh, she's amu hinamori." I introduced her while sighing.

"oh, so this is amu hinamori." he smirked. "it's a pleasure to meet you." he bowed.

"oh, uh nice to meet you to um-" she started.

"vincent." he interupted.

"oh, nice to meet you vincent. Um, I hope you don't mind me asking you this but are you and kazu friends by any chance?" she asked catious of my reaction.

I sighed. "no, he's-" I started.

"im, his step brother." he said it before I could, kinda like he read my mind.

"why does it matter?" I asked angrily.

"because I want to know why we cant be friends?" she asked curiously.

"because I told you this before friends are just a waste of time." I explained.

"well I came here to prove you wrong. I will show you that friends are not a waste of time." she explained determind.

To be honest I was shocked, normally no one would question why I wouldn't be friends with them but she's different. I sighed. "why do you care about what I think about ahving friends?" I asked boredly.

"well, I think that it has something to do with your past or something." she looked at my now shocked expression. "am I right?" she asked.

"thats none of your buisness." I fumed.

"come on please tell me?" she asked. I glanced at vincent who was still staring at me, then I looked away.

"i don't remember my past." I half lied. It was kinda true I only remember some of it.

"does he?" she asked while looking over to vincent who only glanced at her then back to me.

"i don't know." I admited. "i never asked him." I sighed.

"i know about it." vincent admited.

"you do?" I asked surprised, at how he was so calm.

"yup, but I promised that I wouldn't tell you. And im not going to break that promise." he explained with a grin. To be honest he was kinda freaking me out.

"come on vincent it's my past and I have a right to know about it." I begged.

"alright but once I start telling it you have to hear the whole thing. Are you ready?" he asked me.

"yes." I sighed and took a deep breath. (by the way ikuto followed amu here just in case she got into trouble.)

"alright, well how should I start this? Well our parents used to be best friends kazu." he paused to let me absorb this information. "and they used to share every thing with each other. And one day your mother told my mother that she was pregnet with you, and at that time my mother told her that she was pregnet with me. Well anyways when they had us, we were inseprable even at a young age. We did everything together, we even went to pre-school together, but thats when you started to change." he paused again.

"what do you mean I changed?" I asked.

"hold your horses im getting there. Well you started hanging around with this one boy at pre-school, I cant remember his name though, hmm I think people called him ikuto tsukiyomi, but it doesn't matter. Anyways after you started hanging out with him you wouldn't really talk to me much." he kept on telling us about the story.

**Flashback of when they were little**-

"hi, kazu, ikuto." little vincent greeted. (by the way they basically look the same as they do now except that they are little.)

"what do you want?" ikuto asked.

"to hang out with you guys." he admited.

"well go away." ikuto told him. Kazu just stood there looking back and froth at ikuto and vincent.

"kazu, please tell ikuto to be nice to me and let me play with you guys?" little vincent asked kindly.

"sorry but ikuto only wants to play with me." kazu admited.

"why?" vincent asked.

"he said that he doesn't like you and that I shouldn't hang out with you." kazu explained.

"so thats it? Your just going to do what he says just because he's older then us?" vincent asked angrily.

"no age has nothing to do with it. I don't want to be friends with you anymore." he admited.

Vincent started to cry. "fine then if you don't want to be friends with me then so be it." he said while walking away.

Kazu sighed. "_why must I push everyone away from me?"_ he asked himself.

Ikuto's hand was placed on kazu's shoulder. "you did the right thing." he reasured kazu.

"yeah, your right." he sighed.

**At kazu's house**

"hello, kazu!" his mother greeted him.

"hi." he answered boredly.

"i got a call from vincents mother. She said that you didn't want to be friends with vincent anymore, is that true?" she asked while folding her arms.

"yes" he answered.

"why?" she asked curiously.

"because I felt like it. Why do you and dad fight all the time?" he asked demandingly.

"thats none of your buisness." she fumed.

"whatever, im going to my room." he said while walking away. She grabed my arm and wouldn't let go.

"not until you apologise to vincent." she argued

"no your not the boss of me." he said angrily.

"im your mother and you will do what I say." she demnaded.

"NO!" he yelled.

She picked him up, opened the front door of the house and through him outside.

"and don't you come back until you apologise to vincent." she yelled.

I sighed. "_ugh I wish my parents were dead." _he said to himself.

_So you wish they were dead do you? _A voice from in his head asked.

"who? Who's there?" he asked nervously.

_It doesn't matter who I am, answer my question. _The voice demanded.

"yes, I do sometimes." he admited.

_Well I can make it happen. All you have to do is do exactly as I say, and you will get your wish._ The voice explained.

"yeah and how do I know I can trust you?" he asked.

_Because im a voice in your head. What can I possibly do to you in here? _The voice lied smoothly.

"oh, well I geuss your right. Then tell me what to do?" he demanded.

_Rather then tell you let me show you. _The voice said.

After the voice said that kazu winced in pain as a white light was souronding him. He suddenly lost coniousness and when he woke up he was in the pitch dark.

"where am I?" he questioned.

_Your in your mind. _The voice explained.

"what?" he asked curiously.

_I took over your body so that I can grante your wish. _The voice laughed.

"m-my wish?" he asked.

_Thats right you said that you wanted your parents dead and im going to make that wish come true. _The voice stated. _Watch and learn!_

"no wait." he protested, but it was to late he was already on his way into the house with a knife. He went into the house and walked twords his mother with the knife behind his back. "no" kazu shouted from in his head, but his body didn't listen.

"kazu, did you apologise to vincent?" his mother asked.

Kazu just smirked. He pulled out the knife and stabed her directly in the heart. Blood was splatered everywhere. She was staring at him the whole time he did this.

"w-why? K-kazu, why?" she asked.

"because I hate you." he admited.

She fell to the floor and blood kept spilling out of her unmoving body.

_She's dead! I killed her for you! now I will do the same to your father. _The voice laughed before he left and did the same to kazu's father.

Kazu was speachless from it all, but he wanted to stop him. He wanted to make whoever did this pay. But how could he when he's inside his mind. Kazu stood there and thought about it. "_it's all my fault. Im the one who wished that they were dead and now their gone. What more could whoever it was that killed his paretns take from him." _he thought a little bit more about what ikuto had told him. He had said that it was best to not be friends with vincent cause he would get hurt if they continued to be friends and that he felt that something bad was going to happen if he stayed friends with him.

"_oh, no please don't let vincent come here, not now please not now."_ he pleaded to himself. The door bell rang.

"kazu, please open up." vincent begged.

"_oh, come on I said please." _hegroaned in anger. _"no not him, vincent cant get hurt or I will never forgive myself." _the door bell rang again.

"come in." kazu sang.

The door opened to reveal vincent who you could tell had been crying for a very long time. Kazu started walking twords him with a smirk on his face, one that no one in there right mind would want to see. "_NO!" _he yelled. Then there was a white light again and pain in kazu's chest. He colapsed on his knees in pain then the real kazu was back and staring at his dead parents, feeling all of his feelings come in at once because that voice doesn't feel pain, kazu got hit with the pain hard. (ugh I hope this is making sense!) he started to cry. He never wanted this to happen, well okay maybe he did a little at frist but when he saw the expression on his mother's face he couldn't bear seeing her dead.

"k-kazu, what happened here?" vincent asked with concern written on his face. He looked at the dead body's then looked at kazu who had a bloody knife right next to him and had blood all over him.

"i-it's a-all my f-fault!" he stuttered.

"what's your fault?" vincent asked.

"...t-they're dead because of me. I killed them." he admited. Kazu just sat there crying, when suddenly vincent wraped his hands around kazu's waist and tried to comfort him. Kazu eventually calmed down and ended up passing out. Vincent brought him to his house, and cleaned him up. Then after that he layed him down in the spare bedroom they had.

"master, vincent I hope you know your mother will be upset when she finds out that your letting him stay here without her permission." she whispered, trying not to wake kazu up.

"i know, but he's my friend and I couldn't just leave him there. You should have seen how sad he looked." vincent explained with a frown on his face.

"yes, why was he all bloody? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"he said something about he killed his parents." vincent explained.

"then what the hell is he doing here if he killed his own parents?" she whispered loudly.

"calm down he wont hurt you, and he has no where else to go. Hmm, I have an idea, when he gets better we can train him to become one of my servents, how does that sound?" he asked enthosiasticly.

"fine whatever you wish master vincent." she groaned. Then they both stoped because they heard movement coming from kazu.

"ugh, my head." kazu groaned as he rubed his head.

"well it's about time you woke up sleepy head." vincent teased.

Kazu sat up and looked at vincent for a moment, glanced at his servent then looked away. "where am I?" he asked.

"my house." vincent answered boredly.

"oh" was all kazu could say, he couldn't even get the courage to say sorry, but he wanted to.

"come down stairs when your ready. I have some questions I need to ask you." he explained before he and his maid left the room, leaving a very sad kazu. He sighed then changed his clothes, then went down stairs to where his doom was waiting.

"how are you feeling kazu?" vincent asked concern on his face.

"..." he didn't answer.

"so what happened?" vincent asked, while looking directly at kazu.

"i-i don't remember." he lied smoothly.

"oh, come on don't give me that crap. You know exactly what happened, so tell me. I wont tell anyone." he promised.

"i did it." he said sadly.

"did what?" vincent question, while raising an eyebrow.

"i-i killed them. I killed my parents." he explained, as he kneeled down on the floor.

"why?'" vincent asked.

"i-i don't know, argh" he said as he clutched his chest.

"kazu, are you alright?" he asked while kneeling next to me.

"i-im f-fine." he answered as he tried to get up. "ugh." his breathing got heavy and his eye sight got blurry.

"no your not fine look at you." vincent said angrily.

Vincent's pov-

_I will make you forget kazu, cause your my friend and friends dont let friends get hurt. _He said to himself before putting a hand over kazu's forhead. A white light appeard then was gone. He took kazu up to the spare room then...

a few months later kazu became vincents servent, and has been with vincent ever sense he had forgoten what had happened to his parents.

**End of flashback-**

"so thats what happened." vincent explained.

"..." kazu couldn't say anything.

"kazu im so sorry, I didn't know." amu apologised.

"...I...cant...b-believe this." kazu stuttered.

"well believe it cause it's the truth." vincent said coldly.

"...why? Why did you make me forget vincent?" kazu asked angrily. His fists were balled up at his side.

"because you were suffering, and I wanted to make your pain go away. Thats why." vincent explained.

"i don't care thats my memory you messed with." he said before he lunged at vincent. But before kazu could lay a hand on vincent he cought his hand.

"see this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." vincent frowned.

Kazu smacked his hand away. "i don't care, im glad I know now. Im going to my room, please don't bug me." kazu explained before walking away.

"wait." amu called out.

"let him go. This is shocking news to him, and im sure he want's to be left alone." he smiled weakly. "don't worry he will be at school tommorow." he comforted.

"o-okay, well then i'll be going now." amu bowed before leaving to go home.

Meanwhile ikuto was standing outside taking all this in. after all he did forget about kazu after all those years even when kazu never came back to school, ikuto never went to see if he was okay. He slaped himself mentaly then disapeared into the darkness.

Amu went home that night and thought of nothing but kazu and wondered how he was doing, and she didn't get much sleep that night.

~ end of chapter 6 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: well there it's probably a bit confusing but hope you liked it! please review!**


	7. strange voice

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey chapter seven is coming your way sorry it took so long but im a procrastinator.**

**Amu: woo finally!**

**ikuto: yeah why am I not in this story as much?**

**Xxxikutoxxx: don't worry you will be.**

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

recap of chapter 6-

_Meanwhile ikuto was standing outside taking all this in. after all he did forget about kazu after all those years even when kazu never came back to school, ikuto never went to see if he was okay. He slaped himself mentaly then disapeared into the darkness. _

_Amu went home that night and thought of nothing but kazu and wondered how he was doing, and she didn't get much sleep that night._

~ chapter 7 ~

**the next morning/ amu's pov-**

_ugh im so tired. _Amu said to herself. _I didn't sleep at all last night, and it's because I was thinking about kazu. I mean I hope he is okay, but vincent said that he would be at school today so im gonna hurry up and get ready so I can talk to him. _I sighed then got out of bed and stumbiled to my cloeset and got on my uniform. Once I did that I ran down the stairs not even bothering to go to the kitchen where ikuto and his parents would be, instead I ran out the door and was on my way to school.

At school-

I walked into the classroom expecting to see a bunch of people there, but I saw no one. _Hmm thats weird I could of sworn that people would be here by now, am I early or something? _She questioned herself. She shruged it of and went and sat down in her desk.

Five minutes later people started to show up, but still no kazu. _Hmm I thought vincent said kazu was going to come to school today. Or was he lieing? _She thought to herself. Then suddenly she was pulled out of her thought's by the teacher talking to someone. She looked up and noticed kazu just walked in and was getting a lecture about being on time.

"kazu, your late." the teacher yelled. "you better have a good exscuse for being late." he demanded an explaination.

"I-" he started.

"nevermind I don't want to hear it, just go take your seat." he yelled while pointing twords kazu's desk.

Kazu glanced over at me then was looking past me, so I asumed he was looking at ikuto, but why? Well who knows maybe he has some sort of grudge against him. _Oh wait a minute vincent said something about kazu being friends with ikuto, and then after the incident ikuto and kazu never talked to each other or new where the other was. Hmm maybe I can figure out why. _I said to myself while staring at kazu, I know weird right I never usually stare at people, but kazu was different. I kinda blushed at this, and apeariently ikuto noticed and he sighed at me, but I ignored it. Kazu looked very sad, and looked like he didn't sleep at all last night just like me, but if I were him I probably wouldn't be able to sleep either if I thought I had killed my parents. Kazu semed to notice me stare at him,

I have no idea how but he did, and he turned his head twords me slightly so he could glare at me. His glare felt like it was peercing through my skin like razors, he semed different though, like it wasn't him that was glaring at me, if that makes any sense. I looked away so I wouldn't have to see his cold and distant eyes. He turned around and continued to look forward for the rest of the class. But that wasn't all, I could feel ikuto glaring at us as well. Ugh could this day get any worse.

**At lunch-**

I went down to the cafeteria for lunch but all they were having was vegitarian food, eww. So I grabed a water then sat at an empty table, or at least it was empty until ikuto and his friend tadase came and sat with me. Well tadase left after a few minutes probably because ikuto and I were glaring at each other. Then I saw kazu sitting alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, probably because he had no friends, but that was his fault sense he doesn't like to be friends with anyone anymore.

Ikuto noticed me staring at something then he turned his head, which im pretty sure he new who I was staring at. He smirked then turned back to me.

"so, you interested in kazu?" he asked with a smirk.

I blushed. "N-no, no way!" I stuttered.

"then why are you blushing?" he asked cooly.

"i-im not blushing." I defended.

"you are, look at you, your reder then a tomato." he stated. Theres no way I would be blushing.

"i-i am not I was just wondering why he was sitting alone?" I stated.

"well if your that worried about it then, why don't you ask him to join us? Or you could sit over there with him." he sudgested.

"ah, okay." I agreed. He looked shocked that I agreed so fast. Ahahaha you should have seen his face.

Anyways, I walked over to kazu's table and of course ikuto was following behind me, but I ignored him. When I got there kazu was staring at the table with a bottle of water near him. He didn't seem to notice us so I sat down across from him and ikuto did the same. His head snaped up.

"what do you want?" he asked coldly.

"i came to ask if you were alright." I explained.

"i-im fine so go away." he ordered.

"well oviously your not fine, you didn't even know we were here until a second ago. And who would be fine after finding out something like that?" I asked him catiously.

"well im fine." he repeated.

"no your not." I stated.

"what is it with you people, you and vincent, why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked loudly. A couple of students turned to our table. Ikuto just sat there quietly the whole time.

"well im worried about you." I admitted.

"why do you even care? No, why should you even care? No one should care about me, after all I am the one who killed my parents." he asked.

Ikuto looked at him sadly.

"well I do care and ikuto does to." I said and ikuto nodded. "and vincent said that you heard a voice in your head, right?" I asked.

"so what of it?" he asked angrily.

I sighed. "so maybe, just maybe, you didn't do it because maybe it took over you or something." I said.

He looked at me weird. Kinda like he was telling me I was right about him being controled.

"thats correct, but thats not the full story. I knew fully well of what I was doing, I just wasn't strong enough to stop myself." he admitted. Alright now were getting somewhere.

"well you did didn't you? When you saw vincent you got control over your body again. Do you know how you did it?" I asked curiously.

"yes it's true that when I saw vincent I got control over my body again, but I don't know how I did it, I just remember thinking that I couldn't hurt him. Thats it!" he stated.

"oh, do you remember who it was that was controling you?" I asked.

"no, I never saw his face, I just heard his voice, and that hasn't happened again after that." he admitted.

"oh, well maybe we could figure out a way to make it happen again." I sugested.

"what? Why would we want that to happen again?" he asked nervously.

"well if we can get that voice to come back then maybe we can some how get it out of you so this doesn't happen again." I said happily.

"that is the most stupidest plan ever, but it might just work." he smiled weakly.

"so how we gonna do it?" ikuto asked.

"well I don't know yet, wait a minute didn't vincent say that you wished for your parents to die?" I asked.

"so what of it?" he asked anoyed.

"well maybe if you wish for something like that again then the voice might come back." I said.

"well it's worth a shot." ikuto chimed in.

"yeah I guess so." kazu gave in.

"great so, how about today after school?" I asked. "we cant go to my house though." I added.

"fine then how about my house?" ikuto asked. Kazu looked at ikuto then looked away just as soon as he looked.

"fine then." he agreed before getting up and walked away.

I waited until he left the room before I spoke to ikuto. "does he know where you live?" I asked.

"yeah, he's been to my house lots of times when we were little. So he know's where it is." he confirmed.

"well alright let's go then." I demanded.

**After school at ikuto's house-**

me and ikuto were waiting in the dinning room for kazu to come, ikuto's parents were home as well. His farther was watching the new's on tv, and his mom was making snacks. Dont ask me why, but she was.

Ding-dong- ding-dong

"oh, i'll get it." I said as I ran to the door.

I opened the door to reveal kazu standing there with a very nervous look in his eyes, probably because he hasn't been to ikuto's house sense they were little. I shrugged it off and pulled him in the house and ran to the dinning room. Ikuto's mom looked up and realized who it was.

"k-kazu is that you?" she asked.

"yeah" he confirmed.

"well come here." she ordered but before kazu could move she ran up to him and hugged him. "i havent seen you sense you were a little thing, oh you used to come here all the time with your mother." she smiled. Kazu frowned, but didn't let her see it. "so, how is your mother?" she asked worriedly.

"mom?" ikuto chimed in.

"uh, my mother is dead." he admitted.

Ikuto looked at kazu sadly, like it was ikuto's fault.

"what about your father?" she asked.

"he's dead to." he admitted with a sigh.

"oh im so sorry, you should have told me I would have gone to the funeral." she said sadly.

"there wasn't a funeral anyways. They were murdered." he admitted while looking at the floor.

"oh, do you know who did it." she asked curiously.

"yes." he said. His fists were balled up at his sides.

"who?" she asked.

"mom." ikuto interupted.

"oh im sorry, I didn't mean to pry." she apologized. "well kazu you and amu can relate then cause her parents were murdered as well." she admitted. I looked down so my hair could cover my eyes, but I could feel kazu staring at me.

"it's true" I confirmed. "they were murdered, but I have no idea who did it." I looked up and smiled. Kazu blushed. Wait a minute he blushed? He's never done that before.

"how can you smile like that?" he asked. "arent you upset about it?" he asked.

"yeah, but I know i'll figure out who did it some day. So I know I can always smile especialy sense my friends and family are here to support me. Doesn't vincent or the maid's support you?" I asked.

"well, the maids don't trust me, but vincent is busy most of the time so we don't really talk much, and when we do it's only small talk." he admitted. He frowned to.

Ikuto's mom left to go get snacks, I waited until she left the room before I asked kazu. "but, arent you and vincent friends?" I asked.

"no, not sense I told him when we were little that I didn't want to be friends anymore." he admitted.

"but you do want to be friends." I stated. "even now I can see it in your eyes, that you never wanted to not be friends with him." I pointed out.

"yeah but he probably doesn't anymore, and I dont want to hurt anyone. Thats why I didn't want to be friends with you." he said, then sighed.

"oh so thats why?" I asked curiously.

"yeah, I even invited him to come with me today, but he didn't want to for some reason." he stated.

Ikuto looked at kazu then away. "that's probably because Im here." he stated.

Kazu looked at him. "no it couldn't be could it?" he asked.

"couldn't be what?" I asked.

"well ikuto told me when I was little that vincent wouldn't get hurt if I told him that I didn't want to be friends with him. I think ikuto knew this would happen." he said, then glared at ikuto who looked back at him.

"well did you know?" I asked, with my hands crossed over my chest.

"yeah I knew that something bad was going to happen, so I told him to not be friends with vincent cause I knew if he had hurt vincent then he would never forgive himself." he admitted.

"oh." was all me or kazu could say.

"well should we get started?" I asked.

"yeah" they both agreed in unison.

**Two hours later**

"ugh still nothing after all that." I sighed

"yeah" kazu agreed.

"well maybe we can try again tomorrow." I sudgested.

"yeah, okay." he agreed.

**Tomorrow at school-**

kazu's pov-

I got to school rather quickly today, vincent wasn't at home for some reason. The maids had said he had buisness to take care of somewhere but it was weird he's usually always there before I go to school. I shrugged it off and sat in my desk, nervously, dont ask me why but I really wanted to see amu and ikuto. I waited pationly for them to get here. Five minutes later everyone started to show up including ikuto and amu. I looked up at them and smiled warmly.

Amu's pov-

wow are my eyes deceiving me or did I just see kazu smile at us? I smiled back at him the same way he did to us.

Kazu's pov-

I looked away from amu, cause I could feel my face heat up, I don't know why but she always makes me feel that way. I looked at the teacher who was coming in front of the class, probably to make an anouncement.

"excuse me class I have an anouncement to make." he said nervously.

Yup I was right.

"starting today we will have a new student in here." he started. Well that would explain the extra desk in here. "so why don't you come in and introduce yourself." he finished.

It was quiet for at least two seconds, then I heard whispering like, _he's so cute! Aww I wonder if he will be my boyfriend? _I sighed, then looked to the front of the class.

No way! What is he doing here? I asked myself. There standing in front of the class was vincent, he seemed happy to be here, but the real question is why is he here? Doesn't he have something better to do? I asked myself.

Vincent looked around the room then once he found me his eyes never moved from me, for at least what felt like an eternity. "hello" he said politly, then bowed. All the girls went wild. "my name is vincent, I am kazu's step brother, please treat me kindly." he straightend up.

"alright vincent, i'll put you-" he started. _Oh please don't put him near me, even though I want to know why he's here I just don't want him to keep asking me if im alright._ I thought to myself.

"ah, i'll put you next to kazu." he motioned for vincent to sit next to me. I sighed, does the world hate me that much. Vincent walked over with a smirk on his face. He sat next to me, then the teacher began the lesson, which was of course math, which I hate. It's not because im not good at it, because I guess you could say im a genus at it. I just never really liked it. Anyways the teacher asked a simple math question to the class and of course no one knew the answer but me. Not even vincent knew the answer, which is suprising because he was tought by professionals. I reluctantly put my hand up.

"yes kazu, do you know the answer?" he asked me.

"yes this basic stuff." I sighed. "the answers 1,500. you don't have to bother checking cause I know it's right." I gave the answer.

"really, well we will see about that." he said before checking his book. I sat back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest. "t-thats correct, but how did you know that? It's twelve grade math." he asked.

"the real question is what are you doing teaching twelve grade math to a bunch of tenth graders?" I answered his question with a question.

"well I-Im just doing what im told to teach." he answered nervously.

"really, well maybe I should have a talk with the principl of the school." I said coldly.

"n-no please anything but that." he begged.

"hey calm down it will only be a severe punishment, nothing to complain about." I said with a smirk on my face.

"oh no." he started panicing.

**At lunch-**

"so kazu I didn't know you were good at math." amu admitted.

"yeah, I guess it's just I don't like it though. In fact I hate math." I stated.

"really, but your so good at it." she complimented.

I blushed. "uh, thanks." I thanked her. She blushed as well.

"yup anytime. So wheres vincent?" she asked looking around.

"im right here amu." vincent chimed in from behind her. I looked down.

She smiled. "oh hi, would you like to join us?" she asked. Uh please say no, just please.

"id love to." he replyed. Ugh god hates me. He sat down across from me and ikuto, but he glared at ikuto. "so kazu" he said moving his gaze twords me. "how are you feeling?" he asked worrily.

I sighed. "fine." I answered.

"oh, that's good." he said releved.

"why are you here vincent?" I questioned.

"what I have to have your permission to come to school?" he asked angrily.

"no, I just want to know why your here, do the maids know where you are?" I asked.

"yeah they know im here, and I came so we could hang out more cause I bearly get to see you anymore." he said then sighed.

"what do you mean we dont see each other anymore? We see each other every freaking day." I sated anoyed.

"yeah, but we don't talk much. If you want id like to try to be friends with you again?'' he asked nervously.

"uh-" I paused. _He wants to be friends again, thats awsome but im afraid that i'll hurt him. Well maybe I could try it. _I thought to myself. "id like that." I admitted. I glanced at ikuto who was glaring the whole time, then I glanced at amu who was smiling happily at me and vincent.

"yay, im so happy!" he cheered before he hugged me, but quickly let go after.

"yeah!" I replyed happily.

**In kazu's head, but he cant hear the voice-**

_hahaha you wont be happy for long vincent and kazu, I will make you pay. You should have died when you had the chance, cause now it's going to hurt worse. And kazu will feel even more pain and suffering ugh I cant wait, but I must. _

_**End of the voices thoughts-**_

ikuto, amu, vincent, and I have all agreed to meet up after school to see if we cant make the voice come back again, but im worried. What if I try to hurt vincent or the others? I would never be able to forgive myself.

After school-

we all made our way to ikuto's house again, to try to get the voice to come back. Ikuto didn't seem to thrilled about having vincent tag along, heck I wasn't to sure about it either but we both agreed to it anyways. So here we are again for the second time.

"hi kazu your back." ikuto's mom greeted me with a hug.

(just to let you know the bold italics in this part will be for the voice unless if it has quotations around it, and yes kazu can hear it now)

"yeah, I am." I smiled. _**Hahaha**_ "huh, did you say something?" I asked.

"no I didn't, why?" she asked.

"oh, nevermind." I said. "_hmm that was weird, I could have sworn I heard something." _he thought to himself. _**Haha **__"huh there it is again. What is it? Who's there?" _I asked in my mind.

_**Oh, so you can hear me? **_The voice asked. _"yes, what do you want?" _I asked.

_**I want what I wanted back when you were little. I want you to feel pain, I want you to suffer. I want to kill the people you care about. **"why? Why do you want me to suffer? I don't even know you, so what did I ever do to you? _I asked angrily.

_**Oh trust me you know who I am, and you did lot's of things to me. I used to be your best friend before you and vincent became friends, do you remember that? Probably not because you could care less about me.**_

"_but how can you be my best friend if your in my head, unless if your dead or something?" _

_**I am telopathic, and I also have the power to control you. Which is why you killed your parents. **_

"_but I don't remember ever meeting anyone besides vincent when I was little. And if thats true that you can control me right now then why arent you trying to?" _I asked.

_**Because I have to wait for the right moment which isn't now, so you can relax for now. Don't worry you'll get a warning before I take over you. Well by for now! **_The voice said before disapearing.

"_no wait, ugh it's no use." _

"kazu? Kazu are you alright? You've been standing there for five minutes." amu asked.

"oh, uh, the voice came back." I explained nervously.

"what? What did it say?" vincent asked.

"it said that it wanted to make me feel pain, and to suffer, and he wants to kill the people I care about the most." I explained angrily.

"why?" ikuto asked.

"it said that I was best friends with it before I became friends with vincent, but I don't remember meeting anyone before vincent." I admitted.

(oh by the way sorry if I keep saying that the voice is a guy cause it's not it's a girl. And I also had to cut this chapter short so yea.)

~ end of chapter 7 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: yay finally done! I think this is the longest chapter I've writen so far. But please review!**


	8. new info

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello, whats up people? I know it took me forever to get this chapter uploaded, but hope you enjoy it!XD**

**amu: well it's about time you uploaded this, you procrastinator.**

**Ikuto: *sitting on the bed, supposed to be doing homework* yeah you know procrastination is a very bad habit. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: look who's talking! Well anyways just ignore them and read the next chapter.**

**Recap of chapter 7-**

"_kazu? Kazu are you alright? You've been standing there for five minutes." amu asked._

"_oh, uh, the voice came back." I explained nervously._

"_what? What did it say?" vincent asked._

"_it said that it wanted to make me feel pain, and to suffer, and he wants to kill the people I care about the most." I explained angrily. _

"_why?" ikuto asked._

"_it said that I was best friends with it before I became friends with vincent, but I don't remember meeting anyone before vincent." I admitted. _

**~ chapter 8 ~**

kazu's pov- (I know i've been doing a lot of kazu's pov but it is important that I do so yea dont be mad)

"but I dont get it!" vincent stated. "how could that voice be friends with you before you met me if you don't even remember?" he asked, while fiddling with his fingers. I get the feeling he's hiding something from me.

"i don't know." I admitted. "but I intend to find out." I added.

"how?" asked amu curiously.

"well, im not sure yet." I admitted as I sighed. "but, the voice said something about waiting until the time was right before it comes back." I added.

"hmm, when the time is right." vincent quoted. "i wonder what that could mean?" he asked mostly to himself. Then glanced at ikuto and amu to see if they had any clue.

"no idea." they both said in unison.

"well." amu started. "we could just wait until she comes, then ask for the details about everything thats happened with kazu." she sudgested.

"i agree with amu, kazu we will just have to wait until she comes." vincent said as he turned to me.

"fine then." I agreed reluctently.

After they had there little chat, vincent and kazu went home for some much needed rest. But it didn't matter to kazu cause he didn't sleep a wink anyways.

Next day in school amu's pov-

I walked into the classroom and sat at my desk waiting for everyone to show up. Vincent and kazu wasnt there yet, ikuto never comes to school at the same time I do, and as usual im the only one here. I sighed then stared out the window watching people walk into the school gates. I then thought that I saw a girl with curly black hair, and green eyes. But then I looked again to see if I recognized her but she was gone. _Hmm thats weird. _I thought to myself. _I could have sworn I saw someone walking in the gates. Hmm. _

"amu, what are you staring at?" I heard a voice question. I turned my head twords them and then sighed.

"nothing ikuto, when did you get here?" I asked anoyed.

"hm about two minutes ago. But I came over here because I saw you staring at something. What was it? He demanded.

"oh, uh nothing I just thought I saw a girl with black hair and green eyes walking through the gates and when I turned to see if I recognized her she was gone." I explained while staring into thin air.

"oh, but there is no girl that looks like that in our school. Are you sure your not going crazy or something?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "oh wait you already are crazy." he added.

"thanks a lot idiot." I said angrily.

"oh I think someones mad. But anyways look outside your boyfriend kazu is here." he said while pointing outside. I blushed at this. "he's n-not my boyfriend." I retorted angrily.

I felt a vain pop out of my forhead, but let his comment go. I looked outside and saw kazu and vincent. I didn't really pay attention to vincent because I couldn't look away from kazu. He wore his uniform so gracfully, his uniform looked absolutly perfect on him. He walked gracfully and happily with vincent. I loved his smile, and I wanted to always keep that smile on his face. I glanced to his right and noticed that a girl was next to him. The same girl as before. I kept on staring at her, she was frowning and staring at kazu. She was probably mad because he didn't seem like he noticed her at all.

(and yes if you guys havent figured it out the voice is the girl.) **voices pov-**

_ugh why can't you see me. _I thought to myself, while looking at kazu. I looked over at kazu who was walking happily with vincent. I blushed at this. I felt like someone was watching me from the window above me, I looked up and saw a girl with bubble gum pink colored hair, and golden honey colored eyes. I thought at first that she was staring at kazu, but she was staring at me, wait a minute, she can see me. I smirked at her, then kept following kazu all the way to his classroom. _Hm, maybe I can use this to my advantage. _

**Kazu's pov-**

"_hmm I don't know why but I get the feeling that someone's following me. Hmm whatever i've felt that way ever sense that voice came back, but I can't figure out why i've felt that way." _I thought to myself, while walking to the classroom.

When I got there I noticed that amu and ikuto were already there. Ikuto was reading a book, and amu was staring off into space. I walked over to my desk and sat down. Then I noticed that amu had came over to my desk.

"hey," she greeted nervously, while looking around.

"oh, hi." I greeted back with a warm smile, then frowned. "why do you keep looking around nervously?" I asked curiously.

"huh." she said, then looked over to me. "oh, nothing I was just looking for someone." she explained.

"who?" I asked while glancing around.

"oh, you know what nevermind." she said before turning to go back to her seat. I frowned at her, wondering who she was looking for. Then turned around and didn't pay any attention to the lesson. And again I felt like someone was watching me. This made shivers go down my spine. I glanced behind me and saw no one so I let it go.

After class-

after class amu, ikuto, vincent and I all made our way out of the biulding, and yes I still had the feeling that someone was following me.

Outside the school gates amu's pov-

"ahem, you wouldn't happen to be kazu yoshida, would you?" a girl asked kazu shyly. She had blonde hair, and golden eyes. The same golden honey eyes as me. The only difference was that she has blonde hair. For some reason I didn't like the way she was looking at kazu, and ikuto but mostly kazu, for some reason it made me really I dont know jealous.

"yes, what do you want?" he asked coldly. Ha thats exactly how he used to talk to me, oh well this girl deserved it cause she really pisses me off for some reason.

"um, well I wanted to give you this." she said while giving him a letter, then walked away. _Kyaa he is so hot even though he's a jerk. _She thought to herself.

Kazu opened the letter. It read:

_**dear kazu yoshida, **_

_**my name is unimportant, but I have a confession to make. I have been watching over you ever sense your parents died and I am watching you right now while I write this and no im not a stalker. You want to know who that voice is right? Well if you do then meet me at the park two days from today, and I will give you all the answers you want. Well thats all I can write for now so see ya! **_

"hmm thats odd. I never would have expected to find someone who knows about that voice besides us." kazu said shocked.

"true but we still don't know who it is. For all we now it could be some weird sycopath or something making up this stuff." ikuto said while laughing.

"no I don't think they would make something like this up, because they asked if we wanted to know about the voice." amu explained.

"very true." vincent agreed happily.

Voices pov-

what how could this happen I made sure that no one would find out about me, hmm she/he might be able to see me. Hmm I have to make sure they don't find out about me yet.

Normal pov-

two days after they got the letter, the gang all head to the park where they were told to go. When they got there they saw a girl, the same as before standing by a big oak tree and was staring at couples and everyone that walked by. She then saw us coming. She sighed then stood up.

"i thought you would come." she said while never looking away from kazu.

"tell me who that voice is." he demaanded.

"calm down i'll tell you but you have to be quiet until im done explaining." she explained.

"fine then." he agreed while everyone else just stood there listening.

"her name." she began. "her name is alexandria mikazuki, and you met her before vincent and you became friends. You used to hang out with her all the time, you did everything together. And then one day she started to have feelings for you. But when she was going to confess to you, she saw you having fun, smiling, playing with another person and that person was vincent. She saw how much fun you were having, and was jealous because you never smiled like that for her, so she made up a plan to get rid of vincent. But every time she tried it would always fail. Then one day she was on her way home, and the walking sign was green so she started walking in the road, but a driver didnt see her or that the sign was green and ended up hiting her. The next day she passed away in the hospital, you were sad when you found this out, and wouldn't talk to anyone for days. So your parents made you forget about her, by using some sort of power but I don't know what it was." she paused so kazu and the others could take this all in.

"i-i remember now." kazu admitted. "she was my best friend and I ignored her and all that time she had feelings for me, god im an idiot." he said to himself, while he slaped his forhead.

Vincent had a sad expression on his face. "i knew." he admitted never looking directly at kazu.

"w-what?" kazu asked.

He looked at him sadly. "i knew that she liked you, but I didn't say anything cause I thought that would ruin our friendship, but it did anyways cause when she died you wouldn't talk to me. Then soon after your parents died too and you had no one so I made you forget." he said calmly, with an expressionless face.

"y-you knew and you didn't say anything!" he yelled then tried to calm himself down.

"yea, im sorry." vincent apologized.

"whatever but how do we get rid of her?" he asked no one in particular.

"well." the girl started. "i don't know, but we can figure it out. All we need is some time." she admitted then walked away from them. Kazu grabed her arm. "what?" she asked anoyed.

"where are you going?" he asked curiously.

"to go get some more information on the girl now, do you want her gone or not?" she asked.

"yes!" he said rather loudly.

"then i'll come find you when I find something out." she said before walking away.

~ end of chapter 8 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: I know its rather short but I will make the next one longer! See ya! please review. **


	9. i love you

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys sorry it took so long to upload this but procrastination and writers block really don't mix plus my mp3 player wasn't working so I didn't have music and I can't stand the quietness, but its working again so its all good, and I hope you like this as much as the other chapters! Oh by the way please review and tell me who you think should be together, amu and ikuto or kazu and amu or any other pairings coming in this story!**

**Ikuto: well it's about time.**

**Amu: yea took you long enough.**

**Xxxikutoxxx: oh shut it now READ THE DAMN CHAPTER and love it!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Recap of chapter 8-**

"_whatever but how do we get rid of her?" he asked no one in particular. _

"_well." the girl started. "i don't know, but we can figure it out. All we need is some time." she admitted then walked away from them. Kazu grabed her arm. "what?" she asked anoyed. _

"_where are you going?" he asked curiously._

"_to go get some more information on the girl now, do you want her gone or not?" she asked._

"_yes!" he said rather loudly. _

"_then i'll come find you when I find something out." she said before walking away._

**~ chapter 9 ~**

a few days after that mysterious girl came kazu was pasting around his room while amu and the rest of the gang were watching.

"kazu would you calm down." vincent demanded. "and stop pasting back and forth it's anoying." he added.

"yeah but im just-" he started.

"we all know that you want to get rid of this girl and that information abut her must have been hard on you but you need to calm down. She will come when she gets info on the girl." ikuto chimed in.

"fine." he said while crosing his arms and took a seat on his bed.

"well sense your all here you might as well spend the night." vincent sudgested to everyone.

"whatever." ikuto replyed.

"okay." amu replyed nervously. Everyone else agreed as well.

Ikuto would be staying in the same room as kazu as well as vincent, mostly because they were worried about him but wouldn't admit it. And amu slept in the room next door mostly because she didn't want any of the boys to do anything perverted not that they would but you can never be to careful. Amu haden't slept good all night because she was thinking about ikuto and kazu all night but mostly ikuto for some reason which she couldn't explain. _Theres no way im in love with him theres just no way. _She had thought to herself. Meanwhile in the boys room no one was asleep either. Ikuto was reading god knows what, vincent was writing something, and well tadase was there to playing video games, and kazu was staring at the ceiling all night thinking about and I quote "god knows what."

**next morning amu's pov- **

I woke up the next morning, woah wait a minute I never went to sleep last night so I geuss I could say I got up and got dressed, and sense it was saturday I didn't have to wear a uniform, yay! I wore a red tank top and black skinny jeans. My hair was in a messy pony tail and my eyes had dark black rings underneath them. But other than that it was just a normal saturday morning oh what am I saying this saturday was anything but normal, do you want to know why? Well i'll tell you why. It's because im stuck in this huge house with four guys and im the only girl besides the maids, and well they wont stay to keep me company because everytime I ask they would say "i've got work to do" then leave me alone with them. Also some of them would feel sorry for me which I thought was nice.

I made my way down stairs and into the dining room. I saw everyone eating breakfast except for kazu and ikuto who just sat there staring at each other like they were having a conversation through there minds.

**_Are you thinking about kazu and ikuto? _**Asked someone who amu didn't recognize.

"Who's there?" she asked in her mind.

_**Oh you'll find out but answer my question, are you in love with kazu or ikuto? **_It asked angrilly. Amu was starting to get freaked out about this voice, it didn't seem to happy with her.

"no why would I be?" she replyed out loud, then quickly covered her mouth.

"why would you be what amu?" ikuto asked curiously.

_**Your blushing! **_The voice said.

"oh uh nothing I was just talking to myself, just carry on with whatever it is that you were doing." she explained nervously. Ikuto didn't seem to believe her but ignored it and went back to what he was doing.

_**You love them both don't you? **_The voice asked out of no where.

"no I dont" she replyed in her mind. But her heart seemed to disagree with her.

_**Lies, you know you love them both. I will prove it to you. **_The voice said before disapearing.

_I don't love them, not at all. _Amu told herself. _Do I? _She questioned. She shrugged it off.

Monday morning at school normal pov-

"hey guys." amu greeted ikuto, vincent, and kazu.

"hey." they all replyed.

"so whats going on?" amu asked curiously while looking at the crowed of boys.

"oh you didn't hear, we have a new student." vincent explained.

"no I didn't." amu admitted. "who is it?" she asked.

"who knows." ikuto said anoyed.

"well I heard her name was alex but I could be wrong." vincent explained boredly.

Suddenly all the boys started calling out her name and of course vincent was right her name was alex, shesh is there anything he doesn't know?

"we love you alex." they all shouted.

"oh please." we all said in unison.

Amu's pov-

"alright settle down everyone." the teacher said sternly. "alright, we are starting a project thats due in two weeks, and i'll pair you up. So amu and vincent will be together, ikuto and emma, alex and kazu-" he started naming off who will be together. Wait a minute why does alex have to be with kazu and why do I feel so mad about it? _**Thats easy cause you are in love with him. But not just him you are also in love with ikuto. **_A voice that only she could hear said.

_Am I really? _She asked herself.

_**Yes you are and I said I would prove it so thats what im gonna do. You know the new girl, well thats me, and I can talk to you inside your head telopathicly, but I can only hear and talk to the people that has the same powers as me, which means you are also telopathic. **_The voice explained.

_Oh, I see so im also telopathic, well I have to say thats really cool but creepy, um do you like kazu and ikuto? _Amu asked curiously.

_**Thats for me to know and for you to find out. But I can tell you that I do not love ikuto. **_The voice told amu before it vanished.

_Hmm so she doesn't love ikuto, well then that must mean she loves kazu. _Amu explained to herself. _But why is it I feel pain in my chest every time I think about ikuto and kazu. It couldn't be that im in love with both of them could it? _She asked herself, but shrugged it off and went through the rest of the long and boring day.

After school-

amu was walking over to vincents house with the whole gang mostly because vincent was her partner for the project they have to do. Alex the new girl was walking beside kazu which kinda made her mad, she looked over to ikuto and emma. Emma was attached to ikuto and he didn't even care, he basically had no emotion twords her at all which made amu happy.

_Oh calm down amu you can't have both of them so pick one already. _She told herself. She decided to think it over while watching vincent do all the work on their project, yes I know that seems mean but she did offer to help but he said "no thanks you would only be in the way so I can do it." well fine then she didn't want to help anyways.

_Well lets see first theres ikuto who has always made fun of me or put me down but at times he could be really nice and help me out and make me laugh, and we've lived under the same roof for awhile now. And then theres kazu who I havent known for long and not to mention he was a real jerk when I met him but then the teacher had to make me write him a letter and after that I became intreged by him and wanted to know more about him and then theres the whole matter about his family and ugh I just don't know anymore. _She was deep in thought but a noise snaped her out of it. She glanced over at ikuto and emma who were _kissing _and that made her heart feel like it was in her stomach. She stood up and walked over to them and pulled emma off of ikuto who was speechless.

"get off of him." she yelled at emma.

"why?" she asked. "it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything for that matter. Get this through your head he thinks of you as nothing more then a grain of sand." she explained then began to kiss him again. Amu ran out of the room crying. Which she didn't know why.

"emma?" ikuto asked while pushing her away.

"what?" she asked.

"how dare you say that to amu." he said then ran out of the room to find amu. He went to her room next door and sure enough there she was on her bed with her head in her pillow crying softly to herself, ikuto couldn't help but feel sad about that, he missed her smiling face.

"amu im sorry about what emma said, but it wasn't true." he apologized.

"really." she said surprised, while sitting up to look at him.

"really." he confermed. "i think of you more like a grain of rice." he joked.

"jerk." she muttered.

"im kidding but amu I have something I gotta tell you." he explained.

"what is it?" she asked.

"i love you!" he said while he held her in a tight imbrace.

End of chapter 9

**xxxikutoxxx: yeah I know I promised a longer chapter but these short chapters are going to lead up to a very long one so please review. Peace out!**


	10. amu's feelings

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey chapter 10 is up and ready for all my dear readers. I hope you like it and there is probably going to be drama and a lot of it! Please review! and also just to let you know this chapter is mostly about amu and ikuto so yeah!**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara!**

**Recap of chapter 9- **

"_amu im sorry about what emma said, but it wasn't true." he apologized. _

"_really." she said surprised, while sitting up to look at him._

"_really." he confermed. "i think of you more like a grain of rice." he joked. _

"_jerk." she muttered. _

"_im kidding but amu I have something I gotta tell you." he explained. _

"_what is it?" she asked. _

"_i love you!" he said while he held her in a tight imbrace. _

**~ chapter 10 ~**

amu looked at ikuto shocked by what he just told her I mean who wouldn't be, she just couldn't believe her ears right now. She couldn't believe that this jerk as she would call him or a pervert just confessed his love to her. _This cant be. _She thought. _This cant be true, he cant, this isn't, this must be some kind of prank. _She reasoned with herself.

"im sorry but could you repeat that?" amu asked.

He let amu go but was very close. "your kidding right? It took me a lot of guts to say it the first time and now you want me to say it again?" he asked angrily.

"yeah." amu replyed nervously.

Ikuto sighed and put his hands on her shoulders then began to speak. "alright then, amu hinamori im in love with you-" he began. Amu was about to interupt him but he stoped her with a passionite kiss on the lips. Amu was totally speechless that she could faint. Once ikuto let go of her he began to speak and maybe amu's mind was playing tricks on her but she could have sworn that she saw him blush at least a little, but then again she was trying to concentrate on calming her own heart so she couldn't really tell.

"you don't have to answer me right now but I want to know your feelings for me in a week." he explained or more like demanded, then walked out of the room leaving a very confused amu.

Amu's pov-

_I cant believe he just kissed me. What is this feeling? Why did I enjoy it so much when he kissed me? But when he stoped I could still feel his warm soft lips on mine. No this can't be, I wont except it, im not in love with ikuto. _She reasoned with herself but it seemed like her heart doesn't want to listen to her mind in this one.

_**Admit it, your in love with ikuto. **_A voice in her mind demanded.

_No I cant be. _Amu shouted back.

_**Then why are you blushing? **_The voice asked.

_I-I don't know. _Amu admitted. _Could I really be in love with ikuto? _She asked herself.

_**Yes you are. **_The voice answered. **_I can prove it. Answer these questions. _**It demanded.

_**When he kissed you-**_ the voice started. **_Did you not want it to end? Or did you not want him to stop kissing you? _**The voice asked bluntly.

_Y-yes I think. _Amu admitted.

_**Hmm so do you think about him a lot? **_It asked.

_W-well I wouldn't say a lot but I do think about him. _Amu admitted. _And when I first saw him I admitted that he was good looking. _She added.

_**I see but you admit that you do think about him more than anything else?**_ The voice asked.

_Yes except for a couple times when I think about kazu but I think it was cause kazu was going through tough times and I wanted to know if he was okay. _She admitted.

_**I see well based on your answers you are in love with him. \**_

_what no im not. _Amu argued.

_**Yes you are.**_

_Are not. _Amu protested.

_**Are to. **_The voice replyed.

_Are not. _Amu disagreed.

_**Are not. **_The voice agreed.

_Are to._ Amu said but covered her mouth right after.

_**See you just agreed to it. I want you to tell ikuto how you feel for him and don't argue ABOUT IT CAUSE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT HIM. **_The voice said before disapearing. Not even letting amu protest against it.

_Hm, shes right. Im in love with ikuto. _Amu finally agreed. _Hmm but how will I tell him? _She asked herself.

_Hmm I have an idea. Maybe I could write him a letter to him or something. Or I could just tell him my feelings to his face, which is what he wanted anyways. Ugh but im to scared even though I already know how he feels, ugh I dont know what to do. Hm i'll think of something later. _

**At school- (sorry for the time skip^.^ haha I love making those little signs but anyways)**

amu walked into the classroom to where ikuto was sitting which was right in back of her. She had decided to write him a letter sense she cant really bring herself to tell him straight to his face, but in a letter she could tell him everything that she feels for him. She doesn't know why but it just seems easer that way.

Ikuto was talking to tadase next to him and was laughing as well. _Hmm I wonder what he's talking about? _She questioned herself. She turned around to give him the letter.

"u-um ikuto?" she asked for his attention nervously.

He turned to her with a slight blush on his face probably remembering the kiss he gave her the other day. "yes." he answered to his name. _Oh no he's looking right at me, what do I do? _She asked herself. _Idiot _she called herself and slaped herself mentally. _Just calm down amu and give him the damn letter. _She told herself. _You can do it! _She incouraged herself.

"o-oh w-well I-" she stuttered.

"alright class settle down." the teacher demanded. The teacher saw that she had something in her hands so he walked up to her desk and snatched it from her. "whats this?" he asked while holding up the letter.

"a l-letter, what does it look like?" amu asked in her cool and spicy voice.

"well, could it be a love letter?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-no." amu lied.

"oh then perhaps you wouldn't mind if I read it to the whole class?" he asked evily.

"no." amu shouted. _If he reads it to the class then i'll be the laughing stock for the rest of the year. _

"alright then you read it." he demanded while giving her the letter. Amu just sat there dumb founded.

"im waiting." he said angrily.

She reluctantly stood up and went to the front of the class, but not before giving ikuto a glance who was staring at her every move. Which made her even more nervous, and she blushed before she got to the front of the room but made sure no one saw this.

"ehem." she cleared her voice then began to read the letter. "d-dear ikuto," she began. Ikuto blushed a little but made sure no one saw. Everyone turned to ikuto then looked back at amu as she countinued.

"t-this isn't something that is easy for me to say and I don't know how to say it either, but i'll give it a try anyways. About what you said earlyer, about you being in love with me, well my reply to that would be that-" she paused and gave ikuto an apologetic smile. "i-im sorry but I c-cant return your feelings." she finished. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Ikuto was speechless probably as much as everyone else, but he hid it well. He frowned at that dredful letter in her shaking hands.

Amu ran out of the room crying but who wouldn't after the teacher made you read a letter that was supose to be for one persons eyes only. But amu hadn't noticed that she droped her letter. Ikuto casually walked up and grabed her letter before heading out the door to find amu. No matter how much he wanted to punch a wall or kill someone for this dredful letter he held himself back.

He glanced at the letter, which he doesn't know why but he just had to read it for himself. He gasped at what he read.

Amu's letter-

_dear ikuto,_

_this is really hard to say mostly because i've never felt this way before and I don't know how to you this to your face, but i'll try anyways. Ikuto tsukiyomi im in love with you and probably always will be. Ugh it feels so good to get this off my chest even though its in the form of a letter but still I hope you can forgive me for not wanting to tell this to your face but I just couldn't. I love you and im glad you feel the same way for me, I hope we can be together! _

_Love, _

_amu hinamori _

_damnit. _Ikuto said before punching a wall. I know I said he couldn't but he couldn't hold himself back. _I cant believe she lied. Did she do that so I wouldn't get imbaresed infront of the class? _He asked himself. He gritted his teeth then ran around the whole school to find amu.

~ end of chapter 10 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: chapter ten done. Wow lots of drama in this one. Oh well hope you liked it and theres much more chapters to come woooo! Please review!**


	11. she told them

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey people sorry for the long wait but school has been hard lately and every chapter just gets harder and harder to come up with but anyways hope you enjoy it! And please review!XD **

**recap of chapter 10-**

_damnit. Ikuto said before punching a wall. I know I said he couldn't but he couldn't hold himself back. I cant believe she lied. Did she do that so I wouldn't get embarressed infront of the class? He asked himself. He gritted his teeth then ran around the whole school to find amu._

~ chapter 11 ~

ikuto's pov-

I ran and ran, ugh I cant even tell you how much i've ran, my legs are tired ugh, where are you amu? I ended up runing to the roof top of the school and still havent found amu, wait a minute is that crying? I followed the sound of sobs, and found in a corner crying amu. Her hair was covering her face and tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't seem to hear me come near her so I decided to make my pressence known.

"amu?" I said while kneeling infront of her.

She snaped her head up and stared at me but didn't answer to her name. I sat next to her and held her tightly. She pulled away at first but I wouldn't let her go so eventually she gave up and put her head on my shoulder.

"im sorry." she apologized.

"it's alright." I said soothingly. "i found your letter." he admitted while holding up the letter.

"oh so I geuss you know my feelings then?" she asked sadly.

"yeah, but dont sound so sad about it."

"okay." she said happily.

"but I do have one question to ask." I explained.

"what is it?" she asked curiously.

"what you said in class, why didn't you read the actual letter?" I asked.

"well because I was nervous and didn't want people to know my feelings for you." she admitted nervously, and I frowned at her.

"why? Is it really that bad if everyone knows your feelings?" I asked angrily.

"yes." she admitted. "if people knew then most of them would get really upset and probably try to get rid of me." she added.

"so what if they try to do something to you then i'll kill them." I threatened.

"but I-" she started. "i think it would be best if we kept this relationship a secret." she sudgested.

"what relationship? I dont remember ever saying that I would go out with you." I joked.

She smiled then punched my arm which hurt by the way.

"but seriously I think we should tell them." I sudgested.

"N-no" she shouted and turned away from me with a slight blush on her face. I gave her my signature smirk, I had an idea.

"then im leaving." I said while walking away.

"w-wait." she called. I stoped dead in my tracks.

"will you tell them then?" I asked amusedly.

"fine." she muttered.

"alright then lets go." I said while draging her with me.

**In the classroom normal pov-**

"hey." ikuto greeted. The whole class went silent, amu was stuned at how well they listened to ikuto.

"amu has something she would like to tell you." ikuto explained. The whole class turned twords amu, some were glaring a.k.a the girls because they were jealous of her cause ikuto had his arm around her. The guys were all smiles because their dear amu wanted to speak to them, but they were a bit jealous that ikuto had his arm around her waist.

"um-" she started. Ikuto tugged at her shirt to get her to continue. "me and ikuto are dating." she explained with a very red face. Ugh she was so embarressed.

"WHAT?" the whole class screamed.

~ end of chapter 11 ~

**xxxikutoxxx: alright there you go sorry for making you wait so long, and the chapter wasn't really that long to. Well hope you liked it anyways but even if you didn't im still going to continue with it. Please review!**


	12. ignoring you!

**Xxxikutoxxx: I know it's taken me so long but here it is the chapter you've all been waiting for chapter 12!Wooo!XD**

**disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesnt own shugo chara and never will :( **

**recap of chapter 11-**

"_um-" she started. Ikuto tugged at her shirt to get her to continue. "me and ikuto are dating." she explained with a very red face. Ugh she was so embarressed. _

"_WHAT?" the whole class screamed._

**~ chapter 12 ~**

amu's pov-

ugh I knew it, I knew I shouldn't have told everyone. I can practically feel all of ikuto's fangirls shoot daggers into me. This is not going to turn out well, I can tell.

"your kidding right?" one girl asked.

"nope." ikuto spoke up.

Normal pov-

Kazu, vincent, alex and the rest of them were all speechless to no end. Especially kazu, he couldn't take his eyes off of amu, well except to glare at ikuto who still had his arms around amu tightly. Vincent however just ignored them completely. Alex was surprised that they decided to finally admit there feelings for each other but was glad that they did because well if you haven't noticed she has feelings for kazu and didn't want amu bothering her and kazu even though they arent together.

After amu had told them about there dating situation all the fangirls have been after her all day, so right now amu is hiding on the roof top with ikuto who seems to be amused with this, in fact to amused with this.

"so are you gonna sit here all day?" ikuto asked boredly.

"yup." amu confirmed.

"seriously if your that worried about those fangirls then why dont you face them? Im sure you could take them." ikuto asked while reading a magazine.

"no way, I cant and why are you so relaxed about this?" amu asked angrily while taking his magazine. "what is this crap anyways?" she asked while glancing at the cover, which of course as she expected had a picture of a half naked girl on it. "really ikuto really." she said.

"hey what I read is none of your buisness." he said while snatching the magazine out of amu's hands.

"well we are dating arent we?" amu asked curiously.

"yes but im still gonna read these magazines no matter what, so just forget about it." he explained.

"fine then." amu said while walking away, but didn't get very far because ikuto grabbed her arm and pulled her twords him then when she was close enough he kissed her on the lips pationetly.

After there kiss, he let amu go then jumped of the roof leaving a surprised amu. She expected him to maybe hug her or something but a pationate kiss was something she wasn't expecting, it kinda shocked her enough that she stood there for at least five minutes. Once she had finally got her train of thought back she made her way home for the day sense she ended up staying there the whole day, but once she got there she wasn't expecting to be surounded by what she guessed to be ikuto's fangirls.

"what do you want?" amu asked the fangirls in her cool and spicy tone.

"we want you to stay away from ikuto or bad stuff will happen." one of them the leader amu guessed, explained no more like threatened.

"is that a threat?" amu asked curiously.

"no it's a promise." another answered.

"well you can do whatever you want to me but I will never give up ikuto to you guys." amu explained confidently.

"ugh you'll regret ever saying that." the leader said then slaped amu across the face, which left a red mark but amu didn't back down. One of the girls held amu down, another tied rope around amu's hands and feet, and the leader beat the crap out of her to the point where amu ended up blacking out.

Ikuto came into the scene and told them to scram or he would kill them, which wasn't a bad idea anyways. "AMU!" ikuto scremed. He picked amu up bridal style and brought her to a hospital.

Two days later amu's pov-

_ugh im so tired._ She said to herself. She sat up and relized that it wasn't her room, instead it was a plain white room. _where am I? _She asked herself. She looked to the right of her and saw a heart moniter and some tubes connected to her. Then she looked to the left and saw a sleeping ikuto. _How long have I been in a hospital? Did ikuto stay with me the whole time? _She asked herself. She decided to let ikuto sleep for awhile I mean after all who knows how long he's been here with her, and he probably didn't sleep the whole time either. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

She woke up about an hour later. She turned to her left and saw that ikuto was nowhere to be seen so she rested there in the same exact position that she went to sleep in and just sat there until she heard voices outside of the door, and decided to listen in on there conversation but made sure that she acted like she was asleep just incase they glance at her.

"is she okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"what do you care?" amu knew that voice anywhere it was ikuto who asked.

"i care because she wouldn't be very helpful if shes hospitalized." the voice answered, and sounded to be a man.

"helpful, dont you mean useful cause thats all you do to people is use them?" ikuto asked angrily.

"oh look who's talking, if im correct your doing the exact same thing arent you?" he asked curiously, with a very big smirk on his face.

"thats different, I was- that was the case-" ikuto started.

"until you fell in love with her right?" he interupted.

"yes." ikuto admitted.

"thats not good, you do relize what we have to do to her right? You shouldnt be near her, its not good especially sense eventually she will find out that your pretending to date her when you don't even like her." he explained. _yeah to late dipshit. _Amu thought to herself.

"i know but, she can believe that lie for a little while longer." ikuto sighed.

"whatever just thought I would warn you. Well I must be going take care." he said then left ikuto standing there.

"hm crazy old man." ikuto cursed as he walked back into amu's hospital room.

He glanced at her and she opened one eye to see who it was.

"oh I didn't know you were awake." ikuto admitted quietly.

"..."

"how long have you been up?" ikuto asked.

"...not long." amu answered.

"are you feeling okay?" ikuto asked.

"...I'll live." she answered his question angrily but made sure he didn't notice which he didn't.

"you seem kinda distracted, are you sure your okay?" ikuto asked for the second time which was frustraiting amu to no end.

"...I said im fine, and what do you care?" she asked.

Ikuto stared shocked at her. _Had she heard everything?_ He asked himself. "nevermind, dont answer it. I already know the answer." she said loudly while getting out of bed and left the room. Yes she got out of bed considering her wounds wernt that bad. She had to admit it was hard to stay mad at ikuto but she tried her damnest to keep her cool.

After that little hospital stay amu was fine and ready to go to school tomorrow and ignore ikuto.

Next day amu's pov-

I havent seen ikuto sense I left the hospital, he hasent even said sorry for using me and my feelings. He probably doesn't even care, I mean why would he? He was only here to use me from the start and im not gonna put up with it. I havent talked to any of our friends or should I say my friends cause I wouldn't be surprised if ikuto was pretending to be there friends as well, just like he was pretending to be my boyfriend. Well anyways lets not ruin my day any further then it already is. I walked into the classroom early and everyone was already there including yeah you guessed it ikuto. I glanced at him for a moment and noticed that he was staring at me, so I ignored him and went to my seat which of course had to be infront of him, and of course he turned to me and decided to talk to me. Well let me tell you it's not easy to ignore ikuto.

"amu?" he said more like a question.

"..."

"are you ignoring me?" he asked. _No shit sherlock. _She said to herself. _And I wish you would stop talking to me cause it's hard enough as it is to ignore you. _She added.

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Can you at least look at me?" he asked pleadingly.

"..." amu didn't turn twords him so he grabbed her shoulder and turned her himself. When she was turned around by him she was shocked and let her mask fall a little but just as quickly as it fell she put it back and glared hard and coldly at ikuto. Ikuto was taken back by her cold glare that she sent him, so he let her shoulder go and turned away from her. Amu sighed quietly and stared out the window, not paying attention to any of her well right now x-friends.

_**How come your ignoring ikuto? **_A voice suddenly asked amu in her head.

_Because alex he's using me. _She answered.

_**How do you know this? **_Alex asked curiously, but didn't really seem surprised by all this.

_Because I heard him talking to someone about it outside of my hospital room. _Amu answered.

_**Oh I see. **_Alex said.

_Wait you knew didn't you? _Amu asked.

_**Yes! **_Alex admitted.

_You mean you knew this whole time and you wernt going to tell me? _She asked.

_**I was going to at first but then I saw how happy you looked with ikuto so I kept quiet. **_Alex explained.

_I cant believe this. My own friends would turn on me like this. _Amu said shocked.

_**Well I- **_alex started.

_Shut up I dont want to hear it. Just get out of my head. _Amu yelled.

_**Fine then. **_Alex said before her voice fadded away.

After class amu went to the roof and didn't even notice that she was being followed because she was to wraped up in her thoughts.

"hello" an unfaimilar voice greeted.

Amu turned around. "who the hell are you?" she asked curiously.

**~ end of chapter 12 ~**

**xxxikutoxxx: well there you go all done and sorry aout taking forever to upload this but my internet was down but please review!**


	13. make up and naughty ikuto

**Xxxikutoxxx: hey guys im actually uploading this chapter rather quickly, well hope you enjoy and thanks for all the reviews I really love them! and glad you like my story!**

**ikuto: yay next chapter already to be honest im really surprised that you are uploading this so fast!**

**xxxikutoxxx: well yeah I happen to have some free time and havent been busy with homework lately. Well anyways back to the story!**

**recap of chapter 12- **

_After class amu went to the roof and didn't even notice that she was being followed because she was to wraped up in her thoughts. _

"_hello" an unfaimilar voice greeted. _

_Amu turned around. "who the hell are you?" she asked curiously. _

**~ chapter 13 ~**

the man stood there and didn't say a word, but stared at amu intently. Amu feeling uncomfortable decided to repeat her question. "who the hell are you?" she asked again nervously.

"who I am is not important right now." he explained so calmly that it kinda creeped amu out to the point that she was stuttering.

"t-then w-why are you h-here?" she asked.

"im here to warn you about ikuto." he claimed.

"what about him?" she asked confidently, also having an idea of what it was that that guy wanted. She looked him over for at least two minutes but really she couldn't tell what he looked like because he was wearing a black hooded jacket that covered his face.

"stay away from him or bad things will happen." he threatened.

"what?" she questioned.

"you heard me, and plus he doesn't even like you anyways." he shouted but then his voice calmed down as he continued. "just stay away from him." he threatened again, then disappeared.

"fine by me." amu shouted back then stormed off of the roof top. _Man I cant believe the nerve of that guy, I mean just coming out and threatening me like that, and all just to get me to stay away from ikuto. Well thats fine by me, hmm but I will admit that its hard to ignore ikuto like this, but he deserves it anyways because he lied to me and was pretending to be my boyfriend when really he doesn't care about me at all. _She thought to herself while on her way home not even bothering to go back to class.

Ikuto's pov-

I noticed that amu didn't come back to class, and I figured that she probably went home because she didn't want to see me. I decided that after school I would go to her house and stay there until she decided to let me in. I stood here for I don't even know how manny hours on amu's door step, and just as I thought she won't let me in or even explain myself even though I don't have a clue about what I did but it must be pretty bad for her to be ignoring me like this.

Normal pov-

ikuto looked up into the sky, as if he was looking for something and noticed the very dark clouds hanging in the sky instead of the usual gray clouds. _Shit I hope it doesn't rain. _Ikuto thought to himself, and as if right on cue it started to rain, and I dont mean sprinkling I mean it started down pouring. _Why? Why me? _Ikuto asked the sky as if it would answer. Then it hit ikuto like a train. "This is how amu feels right now right? You want to show me how she feels?"Ikuto asked the sky, then as if the sky was answering his question with a yes it started to thunder really loud only once. _Fine then im listening, I want to help amu, I want to apologize to her. Please let me see amu. _Ikuto begged the sky. The sky answered with a loud thunder clap, then the door to amu's house opened that instent revealing amu's surprised face.

"what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice bearly making it to ikuto's ears because of the rain pouring down on him, and the noise of it was very loud as it hit her roof.

"I came to apologize, look I dont know what I did but im really sorry-" ikuto started to apologize, but got interupted by amu, and the rain started to get a little bit louder.

"no your not sorry, you lied to me, you made me trust you, and you made me have feelings for you when you didn't even have any feelings for me." she claimed angrily with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall at any second but she held them in.

"amu thats not true-" ikuto started. "I mean it was at first but then I started to get actual feelings for you, and-" he paused.

"a guy came up to me today." she started to explain.

"what guy? Who was it amu? What did he say?" ikuto asked frantically.

"h-he, I don't know who he was b-but he told me to s-stay a-away from y-you or b-bad things will h-happen." she stuttered.

"well don't listen to him. He can't do anything to you as long as im around." ikuto comforted amu angrily but also very calm if thats possible. Ikuto had a pretty good idea of who it was amu was talking about and would talk to him later but right now they both needed to get inside unless they wanted to catch a cold or something. "amu lets go inside." ikuto said while draging amu with him. He sat her down on the couch and sat next to her, there hands were intertwind with each others.

"ikuto im sorry about before it's just-" amu started to apologize.

"no dont worry about it anymore, whats done is done, theres no going back now, but amu I promise that I will protect you from that guy no matter what." ikuto promised. Amu layed her head on ikutos chest and closed her eyes and soon fell into a light and dreamless slumber.

Meanwhile somewhere unknown two men were talking in some sort of office.

"so our little ikuto found a lover huh?" a man dressed in black asked himself mostly. "well lets give her a big welcome to the family shall we?" he asked the other man in the room.

"yes sir, i'll bring the girl to you at once." the other man bowed then left the room.

"well, well, havent we been naughty ikuto?" he asked, as if someone would answer him.

**~ end of chapter 13 ~**

**xxxikutoxxx: wow all the drama well thats all for now and dont worry everyone else like vincent and kazu will come into the next chapter hopfully. Please review!**


	14. stabb

**Xxxikutoxxx: whats up readers, it's time for a new chapter of blinded by darkness. I should be on chapter 19 by now but procrastination is so bad and plus i've been working on my other fanfics a little, just to catch up with chapters so yeah enjoy the next chapter. Please review! oh and I might not get to get vincent and kazu in this chapter sorry to all who are fans of them. **

**recap of chapter 13-**

"_yes sir, i'll bring the girl to you at once." the other man bowed then left the room. _

"_well, well, havent we been naughty ikuto?" he asked, as if someone would answer him. _

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

when amu woke up she found ikuto next to her, or more like underneath her. She blushed crimson red then jumped off of ikuto. Once she was off of him she watched him sleep for a few minutes before going to cook breakfast. After she was done with breakfast, she walked over to ikuto who was still sleeping or so she thought and stared at his calm and happy looking face. _If only he could look like that all the time. _She thought to herself.

"why don't you take a picture it will last longer." said a lazy ikuto.

"I-Im sorry." she apologized and turned away, blush even darker then before. Ikuto smirked then embraced her in a very gentle but tight hug.

"it's alright strawberry. I forgive you but, you have to kiss me." he forgave her. _Ugh who would want to kiss you? _She asked herself. **You would. **A husky voice replyed with a smirk, okay I know you couldn't see it but amu could tell it was there and she knew exactly who it was.

_Ikuto how did you..? _she asked him. **I can read your mind of course, kidding but you know that thing that alex explained. **Amu nodded. **Well I can do the same thing, which also means that you have powers, and a lot of them. **He explained to a very confused amu. _Powers, what powers? _She asked.

**Oh you dont know do you? **He asked her, and she gave a hesitent nod.

**Well. **He smirked. **You'll find out when your powers awaken. **Amu grimaced, and sighed.

_So that means I have to have a pervert in my mind all the time? _She asked with a smirk of her own.

**Yup it does but dont worry I cant read your mind other then our conversations but, your thoughts other then the ones you ask or think to your self are the ones I can hear. So in other words I have no clue what your thinking right now. **He explained sadly.

_Good I dont need you reading my thoughts. _She said happily. _Wait what are we doing talking in our minds? _She asked.

**I dont know your the one who continues to talk. **He shrugged.

_Ugh whatever I dont care anymore. _She gave up and went to the kitchen. "oh by the way I made breakfast." she yelled to ikuto who was on his way to the kitchen. He sat down across from amu and started to eat his breakfast. He looked up shocked.

"you made this." he asked no it was more like a statement then a question. Amu nodded. He looked away flushed. "it's delicous." he said still looking away.

"thank you." she answered shyly. Ikuto stood up and put his dishes in the dish washer, yes he's to lazy to do dishes, then he walked twords the front door.

"ikuto?" amu asked curiously.

"i gotta go strawberry, i'll be back later." he waved her off.

"o-oh okay be careful, and dont call me strawberry." she said sadly then smiled brightly. "see you later." she said. She got to her feet and ran twords ikuto and kissed him before he left. Ikuto blushed madly then left without a word.

Meanwhile not to far away behind a bush stood to people not far from amu's house.

"cool dude to yogi bear come in yogi bear." the man said into his watch which wasn't even spy gear.

"must you do that? Im right next to you." another man asked angrily. "and what the hell is up with the code names, who the hell said you could call me yogi bear?" he asked angrily.

"yes I must do that and if you want I can give you a better code name." the other man suggested happily while the other man sighed.

"whatever it cant be worse then yogi bear." he answered.

"alright cool dude to princess yogi." he said the other sighed.

"whatever lets just get this over with so I can go home." the other man gave up.

"alright target is in kitchen probably doing dishes." he explained.

"and how on earth would you know that?" the other man asked curiously. The other man was about to answer but was cut off. "nevermind I dont care lets go." he gestured for the other man to follow at which he did.

"alright on three we go in there and grab the girl. One, two-" he started counting down.

"wait we cant just barge in there and-" the other started.

"three." and with that he was off while the other sighed then followed.

Once in the house they caught amu pretty easly. They put a rag over her mouth which made her fall asleep then dragged her to there boss who was waiting eagerly.

Amu's pov-

_ugh where amu I? I _ asked myslef aloud.

Normal pov-

She opened her eyes and saw white light, then she closed them again. Once she got used to the light she looked around the strange room, only to find that it wasn't a room but a cell. The cell that she was kept in had a cement floor which hurt her but, at the far end of the cell was a skeleton body with it's arms and legs chained to the wall, on the other end was bones piled up which made amu shiver, at the front of the cell was bars oviously to keep her in, and a guard at the door. Once she was done looking around she tried to move but found that she couldn't, because her hands and feet were chained to the wall. She sighed and gave up thinking about the dead chained body across the room.

Suddenly the question _am I going to die like this? _Poped into her head and she shivered at the thought of death. She heard a noise at the front of the cell which made her come out of her thoughts. At the front of the cell stood a sort of tall but lean figure that was coming twords her.

"amu hinamori." the husky voice greeted coldy with a smirk.

Amu didn't answer to her name mostly because she couldn't find her voice.

"amu, amu, amu, it's so nice to meet the person that ikuto has fallen in love with." he said evily. Amu shivered at his voice. _Theres just something weird going on here. _She thought to herself. "what cat got your tounge?" he asked.

"..." amu didn't answer but looked at the man in front of her. He had black hair, red eyes, and wouldn't stop staring at amu which scared her to no end. He steped a little closer to amu, his red eyes had so much evil and hatred twords her. He took her face in his cold stone like hands and sighed happily.

"hmm, im going to make your death slow and painful." he whispered in her ear while bringing his other hand which held a knife in it. Wait a knife, amu hadent noticed the knife before but here it was in his hand. He brought it closer and closer until he finally stabbed her in her stomach. She grimaced in pain but couldn't move cause of the chains that held her up. He took a couple more stabbs then stoped and left the cell but not before saying "i'll be back to kill you so until then suffer in silence." he had said.

Amu could feel the blood pouring out of her deep wounds, her breathing was hitching and she wanted so bad to just die right there but, she knew that guy wouldn't let her. She wanted so bad to call out to ikuto who had said he would protect her, well if he said that where the hell was he? Oviously not here thats for sure. Amu's vision was beginning to black in and out as she tried to stay awake. She tried to clutch at her stomach and every where that guy stabbed her but couldn't due to the tight chains.

**Amu? **A voice suddenly asked her, it was ikuto. She wanted to answer but couldn't think of anything to say or more like she for some reason couldn't answer. **Amu? **His voice asked desperetly again, which calmed amu a little bit. **Where are you answer me dammit. **He said angrily.

Amu couldn't find it in her to answer him, and some how he found her in that old cell, she has no idea how he did it but guessed that he had some sort of ability to find her kinda like a cat.

"amu?" he asked her when he had found her.

"..." she didn't answer. He walked over to her and broke the chains. Amu was unconious by that time.

**End of chapter 14**

**xxxikutoxxx: hey guys so what did you think? **

**Ikuto: I dont like it amu got hurt. **

**Xxxikutoxxx: if you think thats bad wait until next chapter it gets worse but I wont spoil it. Please review! hehehehe. **

**Ikuto: ugh so mean!**

**xxxikutoxxx: what can I say im evil hahahaha! **


	15. mute

**Xxxikutoxxx: well hello my dear readers! So many of you are probably wondering if amu will die but dont worry she doesn't die and never will or will she? Haha kidding, anyways I apologize for any spelling mistakes but im typing this really late and its a school night, haha I should be doing homework right now but im a procrastinater so thats not gonna happen but anyways enjoy the chapter! Oh and im hoping to get kazu and vincent in either this chapter or the next one. Please review! I also apologize if this chapter isn't that long. **

**Disclaimer (oh this is probably the last time im doing the disclaimer cause you guys should know by now that I dont own this) xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara cause if she did ikuto and amu would be together. **

**Recap of chapter 14-**

"_..." she didn't answer. He walked over to her and broke the chains. Amu was unconious by that time. _

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

ikuto had taken amu to the hospital, and as soon as he got there amu was taken from his hands. It had been three ours sense amu had been here and ikuto was starting to get impataint. He sat in the waiting room for god knows how long and he was getting tired of waiting. _Whats taking so long? _He thought to himself. Ikuto looked up to see a doctor walking twords him, he stood up and walked over calmly in fact a little to calm, he was trying to hard to hide that he was worried about amu.

"are you tsukiyomi ikuto?" he asked while glancing at his clip board.

"yes, is amu okay?" he asked nervously, okay this is weird ikuto actually showing that he was nervous and scared for his little strawberry now something had to be very wrong with him.

"we fixed her wounds as best as we could." he started to explain.

"so is she alright now?" ikuto asked starting to get emotional a little and I repeat a little.

"well we're not sure yet-" he sighed.

"what do you mean you dont know yet?" ikuto asked angrily getting in the doctors face.

"just what it means, we did all we could so all we can do now is wait." he said while starting to walk away. "she's not awake yet but, you can see her if you want...room 390." he said before he disappeared.

Ikuto sighed and tried to calm himself down. _Okay so she hasen't waken up yet so they dont know calm down ikuto amu will be fine. _He said to himself while taking deep breathes. He walked into amu's room. She had scratches all over her, dark circles under her eyes, and was wearing a hospital goun well oviously because it's a hospital but it looked good on her in fact anything looked good on her acording to ikuto.

Three day's later amu's pov-

I felt really horrible but who would after getting stabbed like ten times. In fact I will admit that im a bit traumatized from the incident. I opened my eyes only to greet a very bright white light. _Ugh where am I? _I asked myself while staring at the white ceiling. I hadent noticed where I was but I guessed it was some sort of hospital, dont know how I know this but maybe it has something to do with that beeping noise in the background. Ugh that noise is so annoying. I groaned as I tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by very strong hands.

"amu, stay in bed." a voice that I recognized comanded me sternly but gently.

I tried to find my voice to let him know I was alright but couldn't find it so in the end I turned twords the voice and saw midnight blue hair and saphire blue eyes staring at me intently. It was ikuto, I would know those eyes and that voice anywhere.

"amu,how are you feeling?" he asked concern in his voice.

"..." I couldn't answer. I could only stare at him. I wondered why I couldn't talk but shrugged it off.

"i'll be right back." he promised then left, probably to go get the nurse or something I guessed.

Yup I was right when he had come back a nurse had followed not far behind. The nurse looked at me as if I was supposed to say something but seeing as how for some odd reason I couldn't or was it that I didn't want to talk she started the conversation. "how are you feeling?" she asked curiously.

I opened my mouth as if to say something but noticed nothing was coming out so quickly closed it. She seemed to have noticed though, so she left the room. I glanced back at ikuto who was staring at me the whole time but quickly looked away when I heard the door open then close again. The nurse had come back with a doctor im guessing right behind her. They both looked over to me then the nurse explained to him about me not talking only in hushed tones man I hate it when people do that. The doctor nodded then the nurse left and he made his way over twords me until he was infront of my bed.

Normal pov-

"are you feeling better?" he asked making sure his words were something she could answer without words. Amu nodded. "i see thats good. Can you talk?" he asked. Amu shook her head no.

"hmm thats different. Well maybe she's just traumatized, see if you can get her to talk when you take her home today." the doctor explained to ikuto who just nodded.

After awhile amu was released from the hospital and was riding in ikuto's car on the way home. She still couldn't seem to talk or more like she didn't want to talk anymore. Like anything she said wouldn't make anything better, it wouldn't take any of the pain away. Ikuto had tried to talk to her but she had ignored him each time he tried. She just couldn't look at him in the face anymore at least not right now.

Once she got home she had went straight to her room for the night and wouldn't listen when anyone would talk to her. _Tomorrow i'll try to talk. _She thought to herself then drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter 15**

**xxxikutoxxx: I apologize for the length of this chapter but i've been doing my other chapters for my other fanfics as well and I couldn't think of what to write but next chapter will be better. See ya soon. Please review!**


	16. another failure

**Xxxikutoxxx: I'm really sorry about not updating in like forever, but I was really busy and lost my laptop for a while. But I'm back and ready to start up this story again. Oh by the way I'm not really sure how I'm going to end this so maybe you guys have some ideas. However I just want to warn you that I may discontinue this story... there I warned you, you have now been warned. Now onward with the story. **

**Disclaimer: xxxikutoxxx doesn't own shugo chara! **

**Recap of chapter 15-**

_After awhile amu was released from the hospital and was riding in ikuto's car on the way home. She still couldn't seem to talk or more like she didn't want to talk anymore. Like anything she said wouldn't make anything better, it wouldn't take any of the pain away. Ikuto had tried to talk to her but she had ignored him each time he tried. She just couldn't look at him in the face anymore at least not right now. _

_Once she got home she had went straight to her room for the night and wouldn't listen when anyone would talk to her. Tomorrow i'll try to talk. She thought to herself then drifted off to sleep._

_**Chapter 16-**_

the next morning amu got out of bed and headed down stairs for breakfast after getting ready for school. Yes, she would be going back to school today, I mean after all the wounds weren't that bad.

Today after all was a new day, and today she would try to talk. At least to ikuto. Even if it was just him she talked to at least it's a start.

She would have tried to talk to him at breakfast, but he wasn't there and his parents weren't either.

After a while of sitting there by herself amu got up and headed out the door to school. Once at school she was surprised to see no one come up to her and barn bard her with questions like: where were you? Or, what happened? Or her favorite, why do you have a whole bunch of scars on your face?

She went through the whole day and didn't see ikuto once. Not at all. She wondered if she would ever get the chance to talk to him, but no matter what she would at least see him.

After school amu made her way home to where ikuto's parent's and ikuto were. His parents were sitting on the couch while ikuto was in the dinning room, but he suddenly got up and left the table when he saw amu come in. _what's wrong with him? _She asked herself. _Why doesn't he want to see me? _

She ran up the stairs with a determined look on her face. She would definitely ask him what was wrong.

She walked up to his door and knocked twice. He finally answered the door, but he didn't look to happy to see her face on the other side.

"what do you want?" he asked angrily. Amu opened her mouth to say something, but when nothing came out she closed it again. She had a feeling this would happen.

"well are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to talk to me?" he asked when she didn't say anything. She tried, she tried desperately to talk to him, but couldn't find the right words to say. Well, what was she supposed to say?

"humph thats what I thought, now go away." he ordered, then slammed the door in her face.

Luckily she wasn't close enough to get hurt even more because she wasn't to close to the door, but she thinks that having a door slammed in your face is much worse then having ikuto yell at her. She went across the hall to her bedroom and locked herself there for the rest of the night.

_Well that didn't go well. _She thought to herself. _Ikuto I'm really sorry that I'm a failure at life. _She went over to her bathroom and smashed the mirror because she couldn't look at herself. Blood dripped from her hand slowly, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel more pain. She took a shard of glass of the floor then placed it on her wrist. She sliced it quickly and winced at the pain, but continued this at least twenty more times before her bedroom door was broken down by no other than ikuto.

He looked at her up and down, but his eyes lingered on her bloody arms. "what the hell?" he asked, shocked.

**End of chapter 16 **

**xxxikutoxxx: hey sorry it's really short and sorry about not updating in like forever but should I continue or not? I really want to know what you guys think so please review and see ya later!**


	17. finally

**Xxxikutoxxx: hello to all the people that are still here reading this. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but my computer had to be fixed due to certain people in my family and didn't come back until last night. Plus I went camping for two weeks. I know lame excuses, but never mind that lets get back to the story finally...to be honest I'm still not sure I should continue this..it's not because I don't want to, but i've lost interest mostly and I have no idea how to end it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara and never will. **

**recap of chapter 16**

"_well are you going to just stand there or are you actually going to talk to me?" he asked when she didn't say anything. She tried, she tried desperately to talk to him, but couldn't find the right words to say. Well, what was she supposed to say? _

"_humph thats what I thought, now go away." he ordered, then slammed the door in her face. _

_Luckily she wasn't close enough to get hurt even more because she wasn't to close to the door, but she thinks that having a door slammed in your face is much worse then having ikuto yell at her. She went across the hall to her bedroom and locked herself there for the rest of the night. _

_Well that didn't go well. She thought to herself. Ikuto I'm really sorry that I'm a failure at life. She went over to her bathroom and smashed the mirror because she couldn't look at herself. Blood dripped from her hand slowly, but she didn't care. She just wanted to feel more pain. She took a shard of glass of the floor then placed it on her wrist. She sliced it quickly and winced at the pain, but continued this at least twenty more times before her bedroom door was broken down by no other than ikuto. _

_He looked at her up and down, but his eyes lingered on her bloody arms. "what the hell?" he asked, shocked. _

_**Chapter 17 **_

ikuto couldn't believe his eyes. Is that amu, cutting herself? Or is he just hallucinating? Well he's not hallucinating cause there was amu. _His amu,_ in her bathroom with a bloody piece of glass. The only thoughts he could think of at the time were, _why would she, or how could she do that to herself? _

"what the hell?" he repeated, all anger evident in his voice. He ran over to her and grabbed a hold of her bloody arm. He examend it carefully, once done he ripped a piece off of his shirt and wrapped amu's arm up. Amu looked away while he stared at her. To tell you the truth she was disgusted with herself. Ikuto wouldn't talk to her and she hadn't tried very hard to talk to him. Then again she didn't really have a reason for cutting herself besides the fact that she wanted to feel alive. And she wasn't to fond of herself at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry." amu finally said, this shocked ikuto even more then what she had done.

"what did you say?" he asked.

"I-I said I was sorry." she said again, this time a little more confidently. Wait a minute, she just talked. _She just talked. _And to ikuto, the one person she had been trying to talk to for god knows how long.

"say it again." he ordered.

Amu took a deep breath before repeating what she had said before, a little confused as to why he wanted her to repeat what she said in the first place, but did so anyways.

"I'm sorry?" it sounded more like a question, thats how confused she was.

"Again." he ordered once more.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Repeat." came the order once more.

Well now amu was just pissed. Why the hell did he keep asking her to repeat herself like this? Well she wasn't about to repeat herself again, well maybe one more time.

"I'm sorry, but I swear to god if you make me repeat that one more time I'll kill you." she said angrily.

He didn't seem to care though. He embraced her and hugged her as if she were dying.

"finally." was all he said before he kissed her passionately.

_**End of chapter**_

**xxxikutoxxx: sorry it's very short, but please review it anyways...hmm also I'm not saying I'm not going to complete this, but if you are interested in continuing it if I do decide to discontinue it then please let me know where you would go with it. Thats all, see ya!**


End file.
